


I Love You (Not)

by Matilda24



Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga)
Genre: Angst, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Jealousy, M/M, Multi, Romance, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:02:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 29,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27705950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matilda24/pseuds/Matilda24
Summary: Kyo actually have feelings for Yuki but he doesn’t know just yet. All hell breaks lose when Kyo found out Yuki secretly has a boyfriend and for some unknown reasons (according to Kyo), feels jealous. How would Kyo deal with this newfound emotion within him? And what other challenges will these two boys face?
Relationships: Sohma Kyou/Sohma Yuki, Sohma Yuki/Original Character(s)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 50





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction ever! And I'm so inspired by some of the Furuba fanfic writers and I've decided to try it out myself so bear with me please. I hope I'll be able to write more and longer while making it somewhat readable. Do comment and tell me what you think. I'd really appreciate it and thank you for taking the time to read! <3

“Stupid cat, get out of my way”

Yuki lazily exhaled those words at Kyo while he was in the middle of the staircase putting on his socks. Kyo turned around at him with a flash of anger on his eyes. 

“What are you doing annoying me so early in the morning, you damn rat!?”

“You’re the one in my way”

Yuki said while keeping his composure, eyes still locking on Kyo’s bemused face. He gave a loud grunt while moving away from the staircase. Kyo is usually up earlier but he woke up late this morning because he was up till midnight doing a homework that he forgot to do. He doesn’t really bother much with homework but he hated the thought of getting in trouble in school and drawing more attention to himself. Not like he’s not doing that enough already just by being himself. He hated any kind of attention on him yet somehow, he finds himself in the middle of something and it’s usually trouble. 

Tohru came out from the kitchen after fixing a quick breakfast for everyone including a dish for Shigure, the dog that sheltered them all in that humble home. 

“Breakfast is ready!” Tohru gleefully told them with a big smile on her face. Just as she said that, a door just beside the entrance slid open and Shigure came out with a huge grin with his arms stretch out wide in a dramatic manner. 

“Ah, good morning my lovely Tohru! I smell something good here! And good morning, boys!” 

Yuki pressed the temple of his forehead with his index finger and thumb closing his eyes and sighing. If there was anything that Yuki and Kyo both have in common is that they both find Shigure’s loud energy so early in the day, well most of the day actually, rather tiring. The rest of the morning went by as usual with Yuki politely smiling at Tohru while she talked and Kyo mostly looking down at his breakfast trying to finish it off quickly occasionally scowling anytime Shigure gave remarks on how lucky it is for the boys to be able to go to school to meet with all those lovely high school girls. 

~.~.~ 

When the final bell rang, Kyo waited at a huge tree outside of their school. Usually he’s there waiting for Tohru as they would walk back together most of the time. He leaned against the tree with his eyes close shut just taking in the sounds of students buzzing around the school area and the warmth of the sun peeking through from the leaves while still enjoying the subtle shade it brings. It was slightly breezy that day. Kyo hope with all his might that it wouldn’t rain. Rain often made him sluggish. 

-Thud!- 

He felt something hard hit his head while he was drowning in thoughts. He rubbed his head and tried to find the source of his sudden gravity pull and saw Yuki smirking at him. He had hit Kyo with a book that he was holding in his hand. 

“You damn rat! How dare you!”

“Well, I thought cats are supposed to have good instincts to make sure no prey can harm them.” 

Without any hesitation, Kyo clenched his fist on his right hand and it quickly made its way trying to land on Yuki’s face but he encountered it by kicking his chest. Kyo made another attempt to kick him and he blocked his kick while punching at the side of his face. With a growl coming from Kyo, he dashed at Yuki again in that close proximity trying to land any punch or kick. Yuki however, avoided them gracefully though his book was now on the ground and both of their back packs were off from their shoulders. Yuki decided it was enough playtime and punched Kyo’s chin from below making him go up from the ground a few inches and he fell backwards. 

Kyo now was huffing and puffing on the ground while Yuki was pressing on his right shoulder where Kyo managed to land a kick just a while ago. Kyo took his bag and casually stand up rubbing off the dirt that was covering his uniform. 

“Could you at least not ruin my uniform when it’s just Monday? Where is Tohru anyway?” 

Yuki just took his bag sliding the straps on his shoulders and stand beside Kyo. “We should probably head home first. She will be a bit late. Uo and Hana will walk her back. They want to have a girls talk.”

With that, Kyo snorted then quickly trying to hide his laughter as he imagined Tohru being questioned by the two most abnormal girls in school trying to have a normal high school conversation. “Girl talk eh?”

Yuki looked at him questioningly. “What?”

“Nothing, I’m going home now. Tired” Kyo started walking away hoping he’d be able to walk alone today but Yuki trotted beside Kyo to catch up with his fast walk. He suddenly stopped and so did Yuki. Kyo walked a few steps and Yuki did the same. Kyo stopped again and so did he. 

“Don’t you have any stupid meeting of yours in school today? Normally you don’t walk with me unless Tohru is around.” Kyo asked in the most annoyed tone he has. But Yuki just looked at him and shook his head with wide eyes in the most innocent way possible. Kyo knew though that he was just trying to annoy him any opportunity he can. Then again, maybe he really had nothing to do and walking home together seems like the most logical thing to do since they are staying at the same house. 

Kyo gave a small sigh and continued walking with the rat. The rat’s presence was too strong that he could feel the inner cat within him wanting to jump and pounce on him. While Yuki was just happy enough to be able to do one small mundane task such as walking home together without any fights. (Except for the little fight they had earlier.) 

~.~.~

Inside a small restaurant famous for its okonomiyaki, Tohru and her two best friends, Uotani and Hanajima were enjoying a nice meal time after school. 

“So, Tohru, have you really not set an eye for any of the Sohma guys?”

Uotani raised an eye brow at Tohru waiting for an answer from her. She just shook her head with her two arms flailing in front signaling her strong no with an awkward sheepish smile while Hanajima had a sly smile on her face. As Uotani and Tohru shared some bantering, Hanajima suddenly spoke. 

“You know, I sensed a very odd signal coming from the Sohmas. But there’s something even stronger in Kyo and Yuki. They are like…….”

Uotani and Tohru looked at her intently listening and waiting for her to finish her sentence. 

“….. like magnets. Total opposites but they attract each other”

With that, Uotani burst out laughing loudly with her hands slamming on the table like it was the most hilarious thing she has ever heard of. 

“You mean to say the prince and carrot top will end up together? Hana, all your signal waves have been very accurate but I do think your signal is lost a bit this time. Yuki and Kyo are like cat and mouse if you ask me”

Tohru flinched at that statement but tried to laugh along with Uotani who continued to laugh uncontrollably while Hanajima just rolled her eyes. 

“Well… I do think they care for each other. They are both very kind even Kyo even though he sometimes don’t show it. But I know they are there for each other.” 

Tohru beamed at them with that hopeful twinkle in her eyes. Hanajima nodded slightly in agreement and Uotani smiled in admiration at Tohru with her chin rested on one of her hand and another hand playing with her drinking straw in front of her. They do think that Tohru is far too kind and pure for the world and they would do anything for her. She was the most genuine person they had ever known in their lives. 

That peaceful moment was disturbed when a group of boys around their age but looking slightly younger, was hitting a cat with some sticks just outside of the shop. Tohru who saw them from the shop’s large glass window, rushed out to stop them. 

“No! Sto…stop! Don’t hurt that poor kitty!” 

Some of them jeered at her and one of them even kicked the cat further. “Mind your own business, onee chan” they reacted mockingly. 

Uotani and Hanajima showed up behind Tohru. “You heard her. Leave the cat alone before we hit you up like you hit the cat” Uotani warned them and Hanajima glared at them sending scary wave signals to them through her glare. The boys quickly scram away from there leaving the cat behind. 

Tohru picked up the cat with tears streaming down her cheeks. Her two best friends kneeled down beside her looking at the cat. It was a beautiful cat with soft orange fur and white fur covering up all four paws like as if it’s wearing socks. It had some minor wounds here and there but a deeper cut in one of the front paw. 

~.~.~

Shigure was in his study room where he was writing away when he heard Tohru announcing her return. Shigure went out of the room to greet her with his usual big grin. He was expecting to see the usual cheerful Tohru but was instead greeted by a very distressed Tohru. 

“Tohru, what’s wrong?” 

Before he could say anything else, Tohru bowed down deeply.  
“Shigure, I’m sorry but if you don’t allow it, I will stay somewhere, anywhere if can’t…” her voiced trailed off at the end. Suddenly he heard a faint meow and a cat’s head popped out from her arm that she was clutching it with a cloth she got from the vet that she went to earlier. 

“Well, well, well. For a moment there, I thought Kyo transformed again outside.” Kyo who heard this suddenly while climbing down the staircase, stopped, and perked his ear further to listen. 

“This poor cat is hurt and I didn’t want to leave it out there alone. So I, I brought it here.” 

“Oh, Tohru! Keep the cat! It doesn’t even have to be temporary. Keep it for as long as you want. I would sure want some company too when you kids are away at school” 

Tohru smiled and bowed and thank Shigure many times for letting the stray cat stay at his home. She was being frantic as always saying she will clean its poop, bathe it, and feed it and anything else the cat might need so that nobody else would have to be troubled by the cat. 

While Kyo was listening watching them from behind the staircase wall, he didn’t realise that Yuki was also coming down the staircase. He blew behind Kyo’s ears that he jumped suddenly in shocked. 

“What the fuck was that for you damn rat!?” 

“The last I checked, eavesdropping is a bad thing.” 

Yuki replied back coolly crossing his arms. Shigure and Tohru walked to them. Shigure was smiling enthusiastically. 

“Ah, Kyo! Yuki! Just in time to meet our new little house guest. No, wait. Our new little house member.” 

Tohru held out the cat gently for Yuki and Kyo to look at it. “I’m naming her Myo! Shigure is kind enough to let me keep her and I promise she won’t be bothering anyone!” 

Yuki put a hand behind his mouth stifling his laughter. 

“It’s a cute cat, Honda san. It’s.. It even looked like a transformed Kyo with socks on and the name is so similar too.” 

“Shut up, you damn rat!” 

“If you feel lonely, you can always transform and go on a date with Myo” 

Kyo stormed out from there and went upstairs and slammed his room door. Tohru was about to go after him when Yuki stopped her. He told her that he will go after the human cat instead. He didn’t want Tohru to feel guilty over bringing a cat home and with Kyo’s temper, he knew that things would go sour although surprisingly, he rarely unleash his full temper when Tohru is around. 

Yuki went upstairs to search for him. He knocked on his room door but no answer. ‘He must be on the roof again’. Yuki thought to himself and decided to crawl up there too. His own room window connects to the rooftop side. He carefully went up there inching forward carefully till he sees Kyo sitting down on his roof watching the sunset. 

Yuki cleared his throat and Kyo jumped a bit at that. “You’re really jumpy and not alert for a cat.” 

Without looking at Yuki, he just continued looking ahead in front of him. Seeing no response from him, he went and sat beside him. 

“What are you doing? Go away!” 

“I just came to tell you that Tohru is preparing dinner.” 

“Well, I’m not hungry yet. Tell her I’ll get down when I’m hungry enough. Now go.” 

Yuki just shook his head. “Go tell her that yourself then, you stupid cat. Stop making her worry over you. And stop getting moody over another cat. What are you? A jealous cat?” 

At that, Kyo fumed at Yuki. “JUST GO AWAY!” 

~.~.~

That night, everyone other than Kyo had a taste of Tohru’s delicious dinner. Shigure stretched his arms and yawn saying he would be turning in early for bed because he woke up at 4am that morning rushing to write off some stuff. He patted Tohru’s head with his paper fan very gently and thanked her for the meal. Yuki followed Tohru into the kitchen to help her with the dishes. Tohru put aside Kyo’s meal and covered it putting it in the fridge. 

Yuki saw her pouring some catfood in a small container that she got earlier along with some medicine. She hurriedly wiped off the dishes when Yuki puts his hand on her hand. She looked at Yuki with a slight blush coming across her face. 

“If you don’t mind, I would love to give Myo his food and meds. You can take your time down here.” 

She was about to protest, when Yuki quickly took the cat food and medicine and walked away leaving behind a smiling Tohru. She thanked him and continued to do her dishes. 

Yuki carefully walked up the staircase with the cat food in one hand, a small bowl of milk in another while clutched some packets of medicine under his arm. He pushed Tohru’s room door opened but found no cat on her bed where she placed her before. Instead, it was a small scribble of note. “I took the cat in my room since it won’t stop meowing. I have a terrible headache and I can’t sleep with her meowing. Come and take her back after dinner. –Kyo-“. 

He chuckled to himself quietly imagining Kyo trying to coax another cat. Somehow it’s amusing to him. Since his hands are full enough and he noticed his door was slightly ajar, he used his leg to let himself in through the door. 

“Kyo, I-” 

Kyo was sleeping peacefully with that soft orange fluff ball on his chest where it’s heaving up and down while the cat purred looking contended like as if Kyo’s breathing was her lullaby. Yuki put the food and medicine down on his study table. He looked at Kyo and the cat closely. He had never been able to observe Kyo that closely. He had never seen Kyo so calm. He’s constantly angry, in a bad mood or wearing a scowl on his face. He’s amused at how Kyo’s little actions here and there surprised him even if it’s just him sleeping. Yuki decided to leave those two cats alone in the room and closed the door behind him. 

As he was turning to walk away, he saw Tohru coming upstairs. “Yuki, thank you so much” Yuki puts a finger on his lips signaling her to keep quiet and just winked at her. He walked passed by her to go to his own room which is just beside Kyo’s room. 

“Good night and don’t worry about the cats tonight”. 

Tohru could hear the smile in his tone. 

“Good night, Yuki.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for updating this chapter so late! I've been busy with Christmas cleaning and preparations. I hope you'll enjoy this second chapter. Thanks a ton for reading~! <3 I'll work on my third chapter now. (I don't know how to name my chapter other than chapter 1,2,3,etc)

It was a lazy Saturday afternoon. Shigure was sitting in front of the porch fanning himself and humming while Kyo was lying down on his back not too far away from him. His eyes closed with his head resting on his folded arms trying to relax. Hot weather surprisingly makes Kyo feel more relaxed and composed. They all had another day of an amazing lunch thanks to Tohru’s wonderful cooking skill. A skill that she developed after her parents passed away. 

“Meow” Myo meowed pressing and rubbing his head near to Kyo’s ear. Kyo jerked, startled by the sudden presence and Shigure chuckled away. He quickly got up in a sitting position.

“I can’t believe you’re scared of a cat” 

“Shut up!” 

Kyo tried to ignore Shigure. He looked ahead in front of him still trying to relax while his hand unconsciously patting and scratching Myo’s head and fluffy ears. The sun shone perfectly on both Kyo and Myo. Myo with her orange fur and Kyo with his bright orange hair and blood orange eyes. 

“Oh, Myo! There you are!” 

Tohru peeked outside and was glad to see the cat was still around. With her hair up in a messy bun and a small towel over her shoulder, she approached them bowing nodding and smiling at Shigure and going near Kyo. The cat hopped into Kyo’s lap and curled herself up tight hissing at Tohru. Myo knew it was bath time. She ran away after Tohru tried putting her in a small shallow bucket of warm water. Tohru bowed her head in disappointment. She tried again reaching her hands out but the cat scratched her instead. She pulled her hands away quickly yelping in pain. 

“Tohru!” Both Shigure and Kyo exclaimed at the same time. Kyo took her injured hand and examined the cut while Shigure offered to call Hatori, their family doctor. 

“No, it’s fine! I’m fine! Really. I don’t want to trouble Hatori or anyone of you. It’s just a small scratch.” 

Tohru smiled at them but the pain evident on her face. Shigure stopped her and straight went to the phone dialing Hatori’s number. Kyo took Tohru to sit down at the hall. Myo looked apologetically apparently at Tohru. 

Yuki who was upstairs doing his homework heard the commotion and came down. His eye wide opened when he saw the handkerchief that Kyo was wiping Tohru’s palm with was soaked in blood. It looked more gruesome than it actually is because he dipped the cloth in water. When Kyo rinsed the cloth into the bowl filled with water, it was all red. Yuki felt queasy and almost threw up. 

“Wh..what happened?” Yuki asked with a coarse voice. He was also worried about Tohru. 

“Ah, it’s nothing Yuki! It’s just a small scratch because I was trying to take give Myo a  
bath.” 

Yuki sat beside Tohru while Kyo continued to dry her hand with a clean towel. Yuki admired how gentle Kyo was. Despite his rough large hands, he was very gentle when he held Tohru’s hand. It almost made him smile. Yuki squeezed his own hand without even realizing it. He quickly shook his head shaking off any unwanted thoughts. 

“How about Hatori?”

Before Kyo could answer, Shigure walked in. 

“Oh my poor Tohru~! Don’t worry, help is on the way! You can come lean on me if it’s too painful”

“SHUT UP!” Kyo and Yuki’s voice were heard over Tohru’s soft ‘thank you’. 

~.~.~

About 20 minutes later, Hatori’s car could be heard pulling up in front of their house. Shigure opened the door to greet Hatori but someone else, a thin sickly figure but with very strong glare approached from behind Hatori. 

“Ha’aa san! Ah! Akito~!” Shigure bowed and grinned at them both. 

“Move over, you ungrateful dog.” 

Shigure moved over stepping aside to give way to their god still smiling. No one ever knew what was in his head. His expression never matched his thoughts. 

Inside the house, Tohru who was sitting down immediately got up followed by Kyo and Yuki. Kyo started breathing harder which in turn made Yuki got cold feet. They knew that voice too well. That same voice that has been tormenting them since they were small. Terrorizing their very existence. Akito walked passed by Hatori and glided in gracefully. The three of them bowed at Akito. Silence fell upon everyone for a moment there. Akito went near Yuki. She brought a hand up to Yuki’s face and gently slides down his fingers on Yuki’s cheek. She smiled wide when she could physically feel Yuki’s trembling. Tohru who saw how uncomfortable Yuki was getting, decided to shift Akito’s attention. 

“A..Akito san! N..nice to meet you again.” 

Akito’s happy face turned into a frown for a moment there. But still, she managed to fake a smile at Tohru. 

“Honda Tohru, right? I heard a certain cat hurt your hand. Stay away from cats. They are a nuisance. They only know how to hurt the people around them.” 

She said while slowly side-eyeing Kyo. As soon as they made eye contact, he looked away. Shigure broke the tension by asking everyone to sit down. Hatori was about to sit down with Tohru when Akito instructed him to treat her upstairs in her room claiming that it’s ‘inappropriate’ to treat a lady openly. Tohru bowed and thanked Akito before going upstairs with Hatori. Shigure offered to make some tea for everyone leaving Akito with the two boys. 

“Yuki.. My Yuki, I’ve missed you. You ought to come visit me sometime.” 

“Y..yes, Akito. I’m so..sorry” 

Akito playfully slapped Yuki’s cheek gently yet he still trembled and felt his knees going weak. Kyo clenched his fists in defend though he knew nothing can surpass their god. 

“And you! Akito pointed her finger at Kyo accusingly. “Why can’t you control your species better!? My poor Yuki sure is miserable living with a filthy creature like you around.” Akito hissed those words at him. 

Shigure walked into the living room with a tray of cups filled with hot tea. Akito sat on the cushion first and everyone else did the same. Kyo hesitated for a moment not sure what to do. Will it be considered disrespectful towards his god if he just walked away or will it be worse if he sat down? Just as he was thinking, Akito quickly took his cup of tea and flung it on Kyo hitting his face. 

“What the fuck! I-” Kyo was bewildered and scared at the same time. 

“How dare you think you can sit here with us! You should have excused yourself! Pathetic monster!” 

Shigure tried to stop Akito by calming her down and offered to escort her to the car. Kyo fled from there as soon as possible out from the house. He didn’t bother to wipe off the scalding hot tea all over him nor about some minor bruises on him. 

~.~.~

Kyo ran as fast as his legs could take him ignoring the blatant pain on his face. He didn’t know where to go but he just knew he needed to get away from there. He stopped in his tracks and put a hand on a nearby tree catching his breath. He looked around him and noticed a familiar route. His legs took him to Sohma Kazuma’s doujo house. Or as Kyo would like to call him, shishou. His heart wanted to run to him and just pour out everything but at the same time, he knew there was some truth in Akito’s words. He kept thinking to himself how he was nothing but just a monster and how he hurts the people around him. He gave a loud grunt clenching his fist and punched the tree. 

“Stupid cat, you shouldn’t have done that.” 

Kyo turned and saw Yuki calmly standing there with a box of first aid kit. 

“The tree. You shouldn’t have punched that.” 

Kyo looked away in disbelieve. The last thing he would want to encounter right now is Yuki. 

“What the fuck are you doing here, you damn rat?” 

“Well, I have to make sure I find you or else everyone else would be worried especially her.” 

Kyo almost gave a small smile at the mentioned of her. He knew how Tohru would be frantic about everyone be it a small or a big thing. He always felt that there could be something wrong with her for the amount of worries and care she has for this ill-fated Sohma clan. 

“Sit down.” Yuki instructed Kyo while gently tugging his sleeve encouraging him to do the same as he sat down underneath the tree. Kyo was too tired to even deny that and sat down on the earthy floor feeling a sense of relieved after running for so long. Just as he was stretching out his legs, Yuki opened the first aid box. Kyo sprang back up again but Yuki punched him at the back of his knees making him sit down again. 

“You-!” 

“Sit down quietly. You’re worse than Myo during her bath time. Don’t get me wrong. This is doctor Hatori’s order.” 

Kyo looked annoyed but he compiled to Yuki’s nursing services anyway. He suddenly felt too fatigue to even rise up again suddenly. He distracted himself by looking around while Yuki tended to his injured fingers and dabbing some cold substance on some minor cuts on his face. Half of his face looked slightly reddish due to the hot tea. He tried to ignore Yuki even though he felt comforted. He hates to admit it but he was feeling flustered.

“Are you done yet?” A sense of urgency escaped Kyo’s throat. 

“Is this the thanks I get?” Yuki asked back sarcastically pretending to sound offended. Kyo rolled his eyes and just told Yuki to hurry up. Instead he just adjusted himself comfortably and slowly slipped his left hand into Kyo’s right hand making their fingers intertwined together. 

“What the heck!?” He quickly pulled his hand away feeling flushed. Yuki however just sat there laughing heartily. Kyo stared at him looking bemused. He had never seen him laughing like this before. A prince so calm and collected suddenly bursting out laughing seemed so out of character that Kyo had to wonder if this day really is for real. 

“You should….” Yuki continued to laugh before he could even finish his sentence. “You should have seen your face.” He wiped the tears that resulted from his fit of laughter from the corner of his eyes. “Anyway, that is from Tohru. She just wanted me to pass on her ‘tender loving care’.” He got up and walked away smirking. 

“That damn rat…” Kyo muttered under his breath. When Yuki turned around and looked, he was no where in sight. He knew that Kyo had gone to Kazuma’s dojo. He used to secretly come to this dojo whenever he knew Kyo wasn’t around there. He loved how easy it is to talk to Kazuma and truth to be told, he was a little jealous of the father-son relationship Kyo has with him. He sighed and walked on wishing his own mother or father could be like that even in the slightest. 

~.~.~

Kazuma was enjoying his Saturday evening at the front porch watching the birds when he saw a familiar orange head boy approaching towards him from afar. He smiled in delight as soon as he realised that it was Kyo. 

“Hi, shissou. I hope you don’t mind me staying here for the night.” 

“Of course, not! I’m happy that you came. Come on inside. I’ll prepare dinner for two.” 

Kyo thanked him and went inside a room that was meant for him whenever he comes over. He even left some of his clothes here and Kazuma was the one who requested Kyo to treat it like his own room because it made him feel less lonely when he has no class to teach. He would occasionally dust the room and keep it tidy. 

It was near to dinner time and Kazuma calls out for Kyo. He had freshen up a little bit and went into the kitchen to help Kazuma bring out what seems to be a pot of vegetable soup which he is thankful there’s no sight of leek in it, two bowls of rice, and a small dish of pork belly. They both sat crossed legs in front of the small eating table. As soon as the smell of food reached Kyo’s nose, his stomach rumbled. He hadn’t notice before how hungry he had become. He quickly took big bites of food. Kazuma smiled at the hungry Kyo. He picked up some slices of pork belly and put some on Kyo’s bowl.  
“Thanks, shissou! That was a good meal.” 

“Anytime. By the way, Kyo, what happened? It’s unlike you to come at such hour looking like this.” He gently put his hand on Kyo’s injured knuckles and looked at his face. 

“It’s… it’s nothing really. Just that damn Akito and that damn rat…” his voice trailed off when he thinks back of Yuki. 

“What happened between you two?” Kazuma chimed in when he saw Kyo going silent. 

“Nothing, really. He helped me even though in the most annoying way possible.” 

“Well I’m glad then.” Kazuma realised that the small bruises on his face and the knuckle might have come from Akito. His expression immediately went grim. “I’ll have a word with Akito tomorrow.” 

Kyo shook his head and looked at Kazuma pleadingly. “Please don’t. I supposed there’s some truth in what she said.” He looked at Kyo listening intently inching forward. Kyo sighed deeply. 

“Even now, I’m just being a nuisance. I know you said you don’t mind. That’s what Tohru says. Even Shigure says the same thing. But it doesn’t matter because I’m just being a burden. Even my own mother rather be dead than having a monster like me!” 

“STOP!” Kazuma’s soft face suddenly wears a stern expression which startled Kyo. “Don’t ever say that about yourself ever again. I don’t care what other people say. Not even Akito herself. To me, you are my son and I am very proud of you. And I love you. And I’m sure everyone at Shigure’s house care about you too.” 

Kyo looked down at his empty bowl just staring blankly. He tried to avoid any eye contact with shissou.

“I’m sorry. I’ll help to clean up now.” 

Kazuma shook his head and sighed as he watched Kyo walking into the kitchen. He whispered to himself, “Someday, son, I hope you’ll reply back with a ‘thank you’ rather than ‘sorry’.” 

After clearing up and they both got into their pajamas, he exchanged goodnights with Kazuma and went inside his room. He lied down on the mattress stretching his arms and legs and curled up comfortably to his left. When he tried to close his eyes, images of Yuki gently holding his chin with his soft fingers as he dabbed the ointment played through his mind. He shut his eyes tightly but he still sees Yuki laughing, his soft palm on his and his fingers wrapping tightly around his. He opened his eyes back looking at his fingers. He groaned to himself and tried to get some sleep again.

Needless to say, nobody slept well that night. Kazuma was still worried about Kyo’s self doubt. Back at Shigure’s, Tohru kept asking Yuki if Kyo was alright, Hatori called in to check up on them, Shigure smoked outside after everyone went upstairs and Yuki, he pushed Kyo’s room door just feeling weirded out without having that cat to mess around with.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! In the previous chapter, before I edited it, I accidentally put Myo the kitty gender as a male. She's a female. I've corrected it all. (I hope.) Anyways, please enjoy this chapter too and I shall try to finish more chapters by this week since I might be busy during the week after Christmas right up to New Year. Thank you for reading~! <3

“Knock knock knock!” 

Yuki stirred in his bed but covered his head with a pillow. He peeked at his broken yet still-functional-enough-to-see-time alarm clock on his desk beside his bed and it was only 6am in the morning. Way earlier than his usual waking up time. To others at school, the prince seemed to be the perfect being but in actual reality, their favourite royal president was never a morning person. He gets grumpy and irritated especially before he’s truly awake. 

“Knock knock knock!” 

The knocking continued and Yuki wondered who would knock so hard this early in the morning. Usually it would be Tohru knocking gently and saying ‘good morning’ in her sweet soft spoken voice before reminding him it’s time to go to school. 

“Knock knock knock!”

“I’M COMING!” 

Yuki screamed those words that finally made him feel somewhat awake. He scratched the back of his head in frustration and got out of bed to open the door ranting while doing so. 

“Shigure, I swear if this you trying to be annoying again I will-!”

Yuki had to rub his eyes twice before to make sure he was seeing the right person. It was Kyo standing there anxiously holding his school’s notebook. 

“I... I was about to go for my run but I noticed that I forgot to do Mayu sensei’s homework and…” 

Yuki raised an eyebrow at him. “So finally you’re sensible enough to care about school, huh?” 

“Shut it! She’s been breathing down my neck since I missed her previous homework and it’s annoying.” 

Without any further ado, Kyo barged inside Yuki’s room. 

“Well, come on in.” Yuki sarcastically responded with his left hand swaying in. He closed the door behind them and crossed his arms still standing while Kyo sat down at his study table. Yuki looked at him still puzzled. 

“So where is it?” 

“Where is what?”

“You sure aren’t the brightest too early of the day. Your copy of the homework!” 

Yuki just grunted at that and pointed at his bag on the floor at the side of the table. He continued to lie down on his bed mumbling something about ‘stupid cat’ and ‘turn off the light’. His sort of perky self was very short lifted. Kyo searched Yuki’s bag searching for his copy of the homework. He suddenly saw a scrunched up paper crumpled beneath some of his books looking very out of place among his neat and tidy bag. Kyo being the naturally curious cat, noticed some writing and took out the piece of paper. He looked over to Yuki. Seeing that he was fast asleep already, he flattened the piece of paper and read it. 

-Dear, Yuki.  
I’ve always admired you since last year.  
But I’m afraid to admit and tell you this.  
Our time during the school student council club,  
Has really made me realise how much I want you.  
You’ve been so caring towards me.   
I really love you, Yuki.   
I want to make you mine.   
I can’t describe everything in writing.   
So let me just meet you privately in two days time.  
Please show up behind the science club building.   
They don’t have any meetings on Wednesday.  
I’m looking forward to meeting you again.   
-Love, Haya. 

His eyes scanned the letter again. Kyo scrunched the paper and put it back where it originally was. He quickly went out of the room with Yuki’s homework and back to his own room. He didn’t know why but his heart was definitely pounding. He looked at a calendar on his desk. 

“Wednesday. That’s today.” He whispered to himself. “Ah, fuck! Why am I supposed to care what or who that damn rat wants to deal with!?” 

Kyo just sat down and copied Yuki’s neatly written homework on his notebook. His hands were shaky but he brushed it off thinking that it was just nervousness eating him up because it was Ms.Mayuko’s homework. 

~.~.~ 

Tohru walked in the middle of Yuki and Kyo on the way to school. Tohru smiled and talked about the new vending machine at the cafeteria that even Kyo himself couldn’t help but to join in the conversation. Her enthusiasm over the simplest thing is something the Sohmas have always admired. Yuki on the other hand was swaying and walking with a big heavy bag around his eyes. Tohru stayed silent for a moment before deciding to ask him.

“Yuki, are you okay? You look tired and worn out. If you’re not feeling well, let’s turn back and we’ll let Shigure know!”

“It’s fine, Honda san. A certain cat paid me a visit early this morning. Maybe just missing me.” He said that while trying to catch Kyo’s attention and smirked when they made eye contact for that brief moment. Kyo was about to blow up again when Tohru started apologizing. 

“Ehh!? I’m sorry! Did Myo went out from my room and bothered you again? I’m so sorry! Maybe I didn’t close my room door properly. I’ll be sure to make sure it doesn’t bother you again.” 

Yuki just chuckled at that. “It’s okay, really. I didn’t mind at all.” With that, Yuki let out a smile at Kyo which caught him off guard for a moment. He immediately looked away wearing his usual scowl on his face as they finally approaching their school’s front gate. 

The rest of the day went by as usual except Kyo who was sitting in the middle row few seats behind Yuki who on the right row, kept looking at him. There were several times Yuki looked back sensing someone was looking at him but Kyo looked away whenever he turned. Whenever anyone go near Yuki to speak to him, he would looked and try to listen. He wanted to know who was it that sent the note to him. 

When lunch break arrived, the whole classroom became less noisy when each and every student started going out. Tohru waved at Kyo and Yuki from the classroom waiting for them to go eat together. Yuki was keeping some books under his desk and Kyo was about to join her when Momiji, the rabbit Sohma ran in and hugged Kyo. 

“How many times I’ve told you not to do that here!” He saw Hatsuharu talking to Tohru and called out to him. “Oi! Haru! Take your little bunny and go.” Momiji pouted while still clinging on to Kyo. The whole school had been quite the view when Hatsuharu and Momiji started joining the same school as them. Momiji’s blonde hair and Hatsuharu’s black and white hair certainly earned a fair amount of attention from every student and teachers around. Uotani and Hanajima were standing slightly behind Tohru looked on at them. 

“When the Sohma clan are all gathered together in one place, I can sense an energy. I can’t seem to grasp it but it’s like an energy that binds them all except for Tohru. It’s almost as if I’m looking at a zoo.” 

Uotani laughed at Hanajima’s statement. “Well, I can’t deny the zoo part because they sure are very animated in their own way. But Yuki is different though. Not too loud like the rest.” 

The girls couldn’t wait any longer and dragged Tohru away from them. Hatsuharu called Momiji and they all walked to the cafeteria together leaving Yuki and Kyo behind them. But before going, Hatsuharu told Yuki he would save a spot for him. 

Kyo was about to head out too when Yuki stepped in front of him very closely. 

“Hey, move away!” 

“I’ll move away when you tell me why you’ve been staring at me the whole time in class.” 

“I fucking did NOT stare at you!” 

Yuki inched forward in front of Kyo. When he noticed the whole class was in complete silent with not a student in sight, he leaned forward with their nose almost touching. Kyo could feel Yuki’s breath so closely on him. For some reason, he felt his heart thumping faster than ever for the first time when he felt their lips very close almost brushing together. Kyo’s head was spinning and his whole body felt hot. It was as if he is about to come down with a fever. He pushed Yuki away roughly. 

“Go away! damn rat…” 

Kyo got out from there as fast as he could. Yuki just watched him go out and this time, he wasn’t smirking or laughing. Yuki just deadpan stared at Kyo’s back until he was out of sight and proceeded to join others at the cafeteria. 

~.~.~

Kyo went to his favourite spot which is on the roof. He was still feeling flushed by how close Yuki got to him just now. It almost felt like they were going to kiss. He sat down near the railing resting his head against it and breathed deeply trying to calm himself. 

“That idiotic rat! He and his stupid childish pranks!” 

“Who?” 

Kyo looked up and it was Kakeru. Yuki’s vice president for the student council club. 

“Mind your own damn business!” 

“Whoa, chill. I like hanging around here too, ya know.” 

Kyo closed his eyes hoping Kakeru would go away but he chose to start small conversations with him instead. 

“Say, why do you always come up here? Don’t you ever eat? I don’t think I’ve ever seen you eat. Maybe you’re an alien!” Kakeru mockingly gasped. 

Kyo was too annoyed to respond with any snarky remarks. He was about to get up and leave when he remembered something. 

“Err, btw, Kakeru.”

“No, sorry. I’ll have to reject you, Kyo. I already have a girlfriend.” 

“Don’t let me kick you in the head.” 

“Sorry, sorry. Geesh. What is it?”

Kyo stood up wondering if he should ask him or not. He paced a bit for a few steps while Kakeru still sitting down drinking his juice box looking at him.

“Is there anyone by the name of Haya in the Student Council?” 

Kakeru looked at Kyo with a puzzled look.

“Well, there’s only Hayato if that’s who you meant. He’s our new treasurer. A great handsome guy too.” 

Kyo was shocked to know that ‘Haya’ is a guy. He said a quick thank you to Kakeru and walked away. Kyo was dumbfounded. He never expected Haya to be a guy. Well, he had a hunched that it would be a guy but because it’s impossible to have a relationship with a girl especially if you’re a Sohma guy who’s possessed by the zodiac spirit. But to hear it himself that Yuki could possibly be with a guy, it felt different to him. He got more frustrated at the fact that he was feeling agitated. He just brushed it off as curiosity and decided he would see it for himself. 

He anxiously waited until the last bell rang. His fingers tapping rhythmically as he stared at the classroom’s clock at the top of their blackboard. His teacher was going on about the importance of literature which Kyo couldn’t care less. As soon as the last bell rang, he quickly packed his bag and told Tohru that he would be late a bit and not to wait up for him. He went out before she could ask him anything else. He was rushing to go at the back where Yuki is supposed to meet up with Hayato. He wanted to hide before Yuki could spot him or anything. 

Kyo crouched down beside a building block where the Science Club supposedly held their almost daily meet ups. He made sure he couldn’t be seen and waited there. As he was beginning to feel impatient, he felt a tap on his shoulder. He almost jumped out of his skin when he turned and saw Yuki himself standing behind him. 

“I… I was just, I dropped something!” Kyo nervously tried to find an excuse. Yuki just sighed at him. 

“You stupid cat. That was last Wednesday.” 

“What are you talking about!?” 

Kyo wanted to leave right away before Yuki pulled his arm yanking him until he was in front of him again. Kyo clenched his fist ready to land a punch on Yuki’s face. He then punched with all his might but Yuki managed to catch his fist just inches away from his face. 

“Let’s not do this here at school. We can fight at home. I just want to know why you are spying on me.” 

“I am not!”

“Oh, cut the crap already! I know you read my note. Besides, Kakeru told me you were asking for Haya.” 

Kyo looked away. He got annoyed even at how softly Yuki mentioned Hayato’s name. He himself wished he knows the answer but he was really confused himself. He tried to find a witty answer in his brain. 

“Well, yes. I just wanted to see for myself if the great prince is actually the princess in the relationship.” 

Kyo spat those lines which sounded bitterly more than jokingly. 

“Don’t get into my business anymore and don’t you dare mention this to anyone.” 

“I won’t butt in into your gay business. I have better non-gay things to do. I’m going home.” 

Yuki pressed his chest which felt a little heavy. A part of him wanted to run after Kyo but a part of him felt it was only right if he searched for Hayato instead. He walked away a few steps and turned to look at the spot where he and Kyo were standing. Not too long ago, he and Hayato were standing somewhere there when he confessed everything to Yuki. He never told anyone that he was into guys except for Kakeru and Hayato. They became closer over the year and at first he told Kakeru. Well, actually Kakeru sort of forced the truth out of him because he ‘sensed’ it. When Hayato secretly told Kakeru he had feelings for Yuki, that was when Kakeru played cupid and eventually Yuki gave in and decided to try this out since he felt like no one is ever going to love him romantically anyway. However, somehow Yuki felt unsettled about this whole thing.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter~! I hope you'll enjoy this too. Thank you so much for taking the time to read. I know it's a slow progress between them but I'm planning to make them go as slow as possible but at the same time, having some kind of progress. Let me also take this opportunity to wish everyone a Merry Christmas and Happy New Year~!!! <3 <3 <3 I don't know if I'm able to post next week but whatever it is, I will try! ^-^ Enjoy~!

A few weeks have passed since Kyo sneaked up on Yuki. The air had been heavy around them since then. Yuki tried to provoke Kyo like he always do but would be brushed off by him with just some grunting or with him saying something like ‘go away’ or ‘whatever’. 

Yuki sat down on his bed loosening up his tie a bit. He just got back home from another Student Council meeting. It had been a tiring day for him. Since it was also a Friday, Yuki had agreed to go on a date with Hayato that night. 

He changed into his comfortable home outfit, a black shorts and a white t-shirt. He normally doesn’t dress too informally even in the house but he had forgotten to keep some spare clothing when he put everything in the basket for washing. Tohru had already taken them all. He went downstairs and saw Tohru cleaning up the kitchen counters. Kyo and Shigure must have done eating their lunch together with her. 

“Here, let me help.” Yuki offered while taking the cups and plates that had been cleaned and putting them back on the rack. 

“Thank you, Yuki! Don’t worry about it. I’m almost done anyway. I kept some food for you at the table. You must be hungry after a long day.” 

She beamed at him and Yuki smiled back at her wondering what they ever did to deserve such an angel-like person staying with them. 

“I should be the one thanking you. Go get some rest. I can clear this up after I’m done eating. I’ll take the clothes down too once it’s dried.” 

Tohru thanked him again and excused herself. 

While Yuki was enjoying his meal by himself, Kyo walked into the kitchen to grab some water. He ignored Yuki completely like he wasn’t even there. He slammed his chopstick and spoon down on the table but still no reaction from Kyo. 

“What is your problem!?” 

The air went still for a moment. Only the sound of the tap water running can be heard. Kyo still ignored him while washing his glass. Yuki couldn’t take it anymore and grab Kyo’s tshirt. 

“What the fuck!? Let me go!”

“You’ve been ignoring me.” 

“What is your problem!? First you don’t want me to get into your business and now you’re acting like shit just because I’m doing exactly what you’re asking me to do? Make up your damn mind!” 

Kyo forcefully pushed Yuki away by using his palm and pushed his chest hard. Shigure walked pass by in time to see the situation. 

“Boys, come on now. If you want to fight, please do it outside. Not inside our precious home which has a beautiful blooming flower. The presence of a maiden certainly made the boys going mad over her.”

“Shut up, Shigure. Stop being so annoying.” 

“Tell that to yourself too.” Kyo chimed in at Yuki’s remark. 

Shigure observed them. As their guardian, he knew something was not right. Shigure shook his head. It was weird because Kyo had been resisting Yuki’s advances to fight. He never missed any chance to fight as martial arts was his favourite sports. It was like his life. What more, Kyo just missed a chance to gang up on Shigure something that they both would at least take part in whenever they can. 

“Ah, Yuki~ don’t let Tohru’s cooking go to waste. Eat up. And Kyo, mind if I see you for a moment in my working room?”

“Whatever. Make it quick.” 

Kyo followed behind Shigure to his working room where he did most of his writings. There were books on the shelves and scattered papers on the table and some crumpled papers on the floor which Kyo assume were rejected scripts. It was a nice carpeted room. It was messy yet cozy in a way. 

“Have a seat, Kyo.” 

He sat down crossed legs in front of Shigure mimicking his way of sitting. 

“Is everything alright?” 

Still no respond from Kyo as he just stared at a blotch of ink near the table leg. 

“Kyo?” 

“I’m fine. I’m just tired that’s all. Now can I go already?”  
“Not so soon. I really hope you haven’t give up on anything yet. There’s still time. Kazuma and I will try and talk to Akito. We swear to burn down that darn cat cage even if we have to. You have my word.” 

“Shut up about that already! I’m going to my room!” 

He slid the door roughly and dashed into his room. Yes, it’s true that he was anxious about his deal with Akito to beat Yuki in order to gain freedom. A part of him has already accepted his fate the day he felt that he should leave Yuki alone. He just wanted to disappear from everyone in a hole somewhere and the cat’s cage suddenly felt so inviting rather than daunting. 

~.~.~

Yuki combed his hair that was still fairly damp and looked into the mirror. He had put on a black shirt that contrasted his fair skin making him looking whiter and pinkish than ever. It was a shirt that Hayato bought for their date since it was a day after their one month anniversary of going out together. He patted his jeans smoothing it out. He smiled at himself but soon frowned at his appearance. He remembered seeing his brother, Ayame once, wearing something similar when he was younger. It was when Ayame, Hatori and Shigure went to one of their school’s festival. Except, Yuki didn’t have long braided hair like Ayame. 

His trains of thoughts were interrupted by some soft knocks. 

“Yuki? Your friend is here to see you. He’s at the front talking with Shigure.” 

He can almost hear the smile in Tohru’s chirpy tone. Tohru was also in the midst of getting ready to go to her work. She had just finished cooking dinner for everyone. He opened his room door and was greeted by a very shocking Tohru. She gasped in amazement at him. 

“You look so good, Yuki!” 

“Thank you. You look lovely as always yourself too.” Yuki blushed and smiled at her. “Come, let me escort you down.” 

Yuki held his left arm out and Tohru slide her hand in naturally and they walked arm in arm down the staircase. Kyo was drinking a glass of water just at the end of the staircase there while waiting for Tohru since he promised to walk her to work that night. He almost choked on his water when he saw them walking down the staircase. Kyo couldn’t help but to stare at Yuki. 

“I’m ready, Kyo. Sorry it took me a- AH!” 

Tohru missed a step at the end there and Yuki grabbed her arm quickly but she still managed to bump into Kyo whose first instinct was to held out his arms because it looked like she was about to fall flat on him. There was a loud poof sound and Kyo transformed into his cat form. 

“Ah! Kyo! I’m so sorry! I-” 

Tohru was being frantic and Yuki just told her to go get changed since her clothes got wet from the glass that Kyo was holding. Hayato who was talking with Shigure at the door heard the commotion. He came in with Shigure to see what had happen. Kyo was about to talk when Yuki called out to Hayato. Kyo’s word then quieted down and was replaced with a very weird ‘meow’. Yuki tried to stifle his laughter by covering his mouth with the back of his hand. Myo who was walking nearby saw Kyo and went nearby him rubbing against his head. 

“Is everything alright, Yuki?” 

“Yes, Haya. Everything’s fine.” 

Hayato was wearing a similar outfit as Yuki except his black shirt was more towards dark blue. His hair was parted side way in a messy yet neat manner. He looked at Yuki with admiration. 

Kyo was about to get away but was caught by Shigure. 

“Here kitty kitty. Why are you running away from Myo.” 

If only looks could kill. Kyo’s glare even in the cat form would have killed Shigure. Hayato shift his attention from Yuki to Kyo’s cat form in Shigure’s arms. 

“Awww you have cats at home. I didn’t know you like cats, Yuki.”

“Contrary to popular belief, I actually do like them.” 

Hayato went near and tried to pat Kyo’s head but he clawed and bit his hand instead. He hissed in pain holding his hand while Kyo looked satisfied. 

“Oh, no! Haya, are you okay?” 

“I’m fine. Nothing serious. I shouldn’t have done that.”

“Come, let’s go get you some band-aids. I’ll deal with that stupid cat later.” 

~.~.~

It was a cold night and the two of them walked along the street. It must have been almost 11pm since most shops are closed and not many people were around. Yuki and Hayato had finished their dinner and were just taking some outside air and a night stroll around the area. Yuki looked small in comparison with Hayato since he was slightly taller and has a bigger built. What Yuki liked about Hayato is that even though he looked tough and big, he never once made him feel small or weak. He didn’t treat Yuki like a fragile statue like all those people at school did. Still, Yuki wondered was that a good enough of a reason to say yes. 

Hayato walked closer to Yuki’s side. He brushed his fingers against Yuki’s and slowly slipped his fingers through. Yuki just blushed and they continued to walk while holding hands. 

“Haya, I’m sorry again for what happened back at my home.”

“It’s okay, Yuki. I’m still glad we got to go out tonight. I enjoyed today’s dinner. Did you?”

Yuki nodded and smiled at him. He then stared down at his hand where Hayato was holding. His mind wondered off to when he teasingly held Kyo’s hand. It felt different. Hayato’s hand was warm but Kyo’s hand was just, it had the right temperature if Yuki could find the right words. 

They walked until they came to a deserted pond. It was a beautiful sight especially when the reflection of the crescent shaped moon appeared on the surface. The air and water was still. Hayato took a small pebble and threw it in the pond making the water rippled. 

“It’s beautiful isn’t it?” 

“Yeah, it sure is.” Yuki remembered coming here. It’s all coming back now. It was no wonder the route felt familiar. He came here once with Kyo and Tohru one evening. Kyo was teaching Tohru how to throw pebbles and he called himself the throw master. Yuki gave a small chuckle and shook his head. 

“Gosh, you’re so gorgeous, Yuki.” Hayato exhaled deeply while observing Yuki’s face. Yuki’s face turned red again with such remarks. He gently tilted Yuki’s chin bringing his face closer. It was as close as Yuki had gotten last time at Kyo in the classroom. The same proximity, the same closeness, the same silence and their lips almost touching. Yuki let out fits of cough suddenly due to the chill of the night and the nervousness that was suddenly eating him up. He didn’t remember feeling nauseated when he was that close with Kyo that day. 

“Are you okay, Yuki? Oh my goodness, let’s get you back. I’m so sorry for dragging you out this late.” 

~.~.~

Kyo was sitting at the top of the roof just outside of his bedroom. His usual favourite spot. He was admiring the night’s sky when he heard his chair moved. He looked into his room from the outside window and saw Tohru pushing his chair back. She accidentally knocked his chair at the study table.

“I’m sorry for barging in, Kyo! I… I saw your door open and I was just…” 

“Come here, Tohru. I was just surprised that you are still awake.” 

Kyo helped her to get to the roof from his room’s window making sure her soft pink pajamas didn’t get tangled in any nearby branches. 

“I couldn’t sleep. I was walking to the bathroom and I saw your door opened.” 

“It’s fine. I can’t sleep either.”

Kyo continued to look at the sky. It was very calming for him and it was how he relaxes his mind. Sometimes he would wake up early before the sunrise and sat out there before going for his morning run. 

“Kyo, I’m sorry for asking but you don’t have to answer either. When you walked me to work and walked me back, you were very quiet and I was wondering if there’s anything bothering you.” 

“It’s nothing really. I’m sorry for making you worried. I don’t even know what’s wrong.” 

“My mother used to meditate when she feels uncertain. She also said sometimes we get too caught up with things that we forget to listen to our hearts.” 

Kyo hung his head low and thought hard. He was digesting the words of advice that Tohru told him. Listening to his heart was not easy because it was not something he usually does. Tohru squeezed Kyo’s hand and smiled at him. 

“Thank you, Tohru.” They both just sat there enjoying the midnight air. 

“I wonder if that damn rat is back yet.” 

Tohru was about to answer when Yuki cleared his throat. He was peeking at them from the window. 

“Welcome back, Yuki!” 

“Thank you, Honda san. If you don’t mind, I’d like a word with Kyo alone.” 

Yuki helped Tohru out and they exchange goodnights. He sat right beside Kyo relaxing his legs and stretching his arms. He didn’t realise how tired he was until he sat down. He loosened up a button of his shirt. 

“What do you want!? Get back to your own damn room.” 

“The last I checked, the rooftop is not solely for you.” 

“Whatever.” Kyo wanted to leave but he just couldn’t bring himself to go. Instead, he continued to sit there with Yuki. 

“Why did you bite him?” 

Kyo snickered at that. “Well, he deserves it. Thinking he could touch me and acting all so smug.” 

Yuki just face-palmed at that and called Kyo an idiot. He wondered what time it was and went inside Kyo’s room to see the time. He sat down on the bed and it felt so inviting suddenly. He didn’t know when but he decided to lie down on the bed and fell asleep in an instant. 

After a while, Kyo went in thinking that Yuki had already gone to his own room. He was shocked to see Yuki lying down on his bed fast asleep. He wanted to wake him up but seeing how sound asleep he is, he just let him be. He turned off the light and slipped into the bed with Yuki feeling glad that he was at least asleep in the corner of the bed instead of the middle. 

Yuki was lying down on his back and Kyo on his left side facing Yuki. He was sleeping at the window’s side and the street light shone upon Yuki. It was the first time ever that Kyo actually thought to himself that Yuki’s silhouette looked amazing even in the dark. He looked almost translucent. Kyo reached out his hand and touched his forehead but quickly retracted back when Yuki stirred a bit. 

“What the fuck!?” Kyo mumbled under his breath slowly. He was so mesmerized by Yuki for a moment there and that frustrated him even more. He turned the other way and covered his whole self with a blanket trying to ignore Yuki’s existence all together. He groaned again thinking how cold Yuki’s forehead was and shared the blanket with him but still turning his back against him. Yuki was too tired and the warmth radiating from Kyo’s body near him made him fall into a deeper sleep. 

Tohru’s words of advice buzzed in Kyo’s head. He closed his eyes trying to distract himself by listening to his heart like how she told him to. When he tried to do so, all he could think about; was the person sleeping next to him that night.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year, everyone~! I'm sorry I haven't posted in a while last week. I had some writer's block hence, the late upload x.x I hope you'll enjoy this chapter too and thank you for reading! <3 I'll post the next chapter as soon as possible as I already have an idea on how it'll go. Ok, I'm rambling now. Happy Reading~

All eyes were fixed on Yuki as he stood in front of his classmates presenting some collective ideas everyone had put in anonymously for their school’s annual festival. Their homeroom teacher who was none other than Miss Mayuko had asked them all to come up with ideas and they were divided into small groups to discuss. 

“We have a total of five ideas now. The first one;” Yuki rolled a piece of paper opened. “Maid and Butler café” He almost cringed at that idea but still remained his usual tone. He can hear a group of girls giggling with a handmade badge of their un-official club of ‘Prince Yuki’ proudly pinned at the side of their school badge on their uniforms. He knew it was them and it was also one of their gimmicks trying to get him to wear one of those butler outfits while trying to work along him with those ridiculously short maid outfits. 

Yuki nodded at them and five hands quickly shot up in the air. It was those Prince Yuki club girls and along with four other hands from other groups. He breathed a sigh of relief. The rule is that one person cannot vote more than twice to make it easier to count. There were 25 students including Yuki. He figured 9 out of 25 votes are not too much. Or so he hoped. 

He opened up the next roll and it read ‘Mini Petting Zoo’. Yuki almost smiled at that idea but cleared his throat immediately and shot his hand up. It wasn’t his group’s idea but he liked it anyway. Apparently so did other 15 hands up in the air including Tohru and Kyo’s forced hand that was raised by Uotani. 

Another roll of paper and it was the least favourite idea among everyone. Yuki read the paper that says ‘Pop Quiz Station’. Miss Mayuko beamed proudly at that idea because she was always up to support anything that was educational book wise. Unfortunately, only three hands shot up. 

The next paper that he opened up was the one he discussed in his group which was with Kyo, Tohru, Uotani and Hanajima. “Ghost House” Yuki read it out loud and there were mixed reactions. Soft murmurs occurred in the classroom and Miss Mayuko slaps a long ruler on her desk. “Silence! Now vote.” A total of 15 hands including Yuki’s hand and it was a close tie but Petting Zoo idea seemed to be in the lead by one extra vote. 

Finally, he came to the last paper. Though Yuki was beginning to feel mentally tired from carrying on the duty of being a School’s President and a class monitor at the same time as insisted by most students and teachers, his demeanor seemed calm and collected as always. “Traditional Group Dance”. Yuki said the last idea out and he hoped that won’t be chosen. As luck would side him, only 14 votes came up for that. 

“Thank you, Yuki. You may go back to your seat now. So, it’s settled then! We should have a Class Petting Zoo on our festival day!” Miss Mayuko then excused the class when the last bell rang. 

Tohru was talking animatedly with Outani, Hanajima and Kyo while most of the students exited the classroom. Yuki sat down at his desk looking at the clock on the wall. There were thirty minutes more before his Student Council meeting which he wished he could skip. 

Kyo was passing by Yuki’s table and he slammed his hand on the table. Yuki looked at him but was too tired to respond anything other than a glare. 

“If only you didn’t vote on the zoo, our idea would have won! Now the whole class is gonna be chaotic with animals running around. It’s a good thing we have Myo. We could just bring her and be done with it.” 

“Why don’t you transform into a kitty cat and I can bring you along as my pet? Plus, you make such a cute meow sound.” 

“You-!” Kyo grabbed Yuki by the collar but he just lazily smirked at him. Tohru called out to them to stop the fight but was interrupted by Kakeru walking into their classroom. 

“My my my, I didn’t realised the president and his beloved Kyon-kyon is getting along so well.” He then clasped his hands dramatically and pretended to wipe off a non-existing tear on his eye.” 

Kyo let go off Yuki and stormed out of the classroom. He got more annoyed when he saw Hayato waiting at the door. He called out for Tohru to walk back home together. 

After Kyo left, the three of them walked to their school’s council meeting with Yuki in the middle. Seeing no one was around, Hayato brushed Yuki’s hand lightly which earned him a small blush. 

“You know, there’s no one else here right now. You two can hold hands if you want to. It’s just me.” 

“Shut it, Kakeru. Why do you always have to be so annoying and blunt?” 

Hayato just laughed at them. He had always found the little banters between them rather amusing. He even wondered how they managed to get close despite their opposite personalities. 

“Say, what is your class doing for the festival? Ours is doing a ghost house!” Kakeru wiggled his hands in front of Yuki trying to make like a spooky gesture. 

“Well, that was initially my group’s idea too but we decided to go with class petting zoo based on votes.” 

“Ah ha! See, great minds think alike!” 

“I don’t think you and Hanajima got the same mind. That was her idea.” 

Kakeru shuddered at the thought of that girl whom he found creepy from the start. 

“What about you, Haya? What are the senior classes doing?” Yuki turned to look at Hayato who seemed to be in some kind of thoughts. 

“Well, our class is doing a band performance and I’m thinking of dedicating a song to you.” Hayato winked and smiled at Yuki. He gave a small chuckle and slipped an arm each locking arms with both of them. 

Yuki felt comfortable enough to show a side of him that most people didn’t see. He knew he wouldn’t be judged by both of them and maybe that was why he can be vulnerable with them. Those two are the only ones outside of the Sohma clan who knew about some parts of Yuki’s past. Excluding the curse, not many knew about Akito’s abusive nature towards Yuki. He even tried to hide that from Tohru. Not because he didn’t trust her but for her, it was all about not wanting to cause any worry. 

~.~.~ 

Hayato gave a quick peck on Yuki’s cheek before leaving. They exchanged goodbyes and Yuki got into the house feeling relieved of finally being back home. His legs and neck felt stiff and he could feel his stomach rumbling. Hayato had given Yuki some tuna rolls covered with black sesame seed. He hates the combination of tuna and sesame seeds. It made him queasy. 

He walked into the kitchen hoping to eat some of Tohru’s cooking. She did cook something before she went off for her part time job. Kyo was also in the kitchen but he looked way fresher than Yuki since he actually showered and had lunch. He was just cleaning up some dishes. 

“Tohru kept your food in the fridge. It’s not cold yet.” 

“Thanks. Oh, by the way, here are some tuna rolls. I know it’s your favourite.” 

Kyo’s eyes lighted up at the packet that Yuki was holding. He immediately grabbed it. 

“Whoa, thanks! But wait, why would you even get this? You hate this.” 

“Ah, well, Hayato got them for me and I didn’t want to say no…”  
Kyo shoved the packet back to Yuki’s hand and gave a disgusted grunt. Yuki gawked in shocked for a moment there. If there’s anything he knew about Kyo is that, he never refused good free stuff especially if it’s his favourites. 

“Why don’t you want it? Or do you want me to keep it for you?” 

“No, thanks. You can have it yourself. Why would I take anything from a stranger?” 

“Kyo, I don’t know what you dislike about him and he’s not a stranger he’s my…” 

He stared dead into Yuki’s eyes waiting for him to finish his sentence. He didn’t know why he couldn’t even say the word boyfriend in front of Kyo. He felt like it would anger him. Suddenly his eyes shone wide open. 

“Boyfriend. If… if I didn’t know any better I’d say you’re jealous of him.” 

“Jealous!? Really, Yuki? Jealous!? That’s absurd! I just feel like he’s an ass, that’s all!” 

“That’s still not good enough of a reason. Until you can come up with something good, I’d come my own conclusion and say that you’re jealous.” Yuki started smirking again being on the winning side of the argument. 

“What kind of a boyfriend that fucks you but don’t even know the food that makes you throw up!?” 

Yuki gave Kyo an unexpected kick to his stomach making him banged the cabinet behind them. 

“You damn rat! That’s not a fair fight!”

“We haven’t gone to that stage yet.” 

“What?”

“Haya and I, we haven’t gone beyond holding hands and small pecks.” 

Kyo was unsure how to feel with that information. He felt like laughing but at the same time he felt somewhat happy. He was definitely confused with himself. He went near Yuki leaning in and opening up his uniform collar a bit revealing a fair skin underneath. Fairer than most visible parts of his body. 

“What… what are you doing?” Yuki slapped his hand away. 

“I don’t believe you. I’m checking for love bites.” 

Before Yuki could respond back, Kyo grabbed his waist with one hand while the other hand tilting his chin up towards him.

“You mean he hasn’t done anything good yet?” 

“Get off of me, you stupid…” his voice trailed off when Kyo placed his lips Yuki’s. He felt his heart thumping loudly that he can almost hear it feeling the pair of lips on him that he can’t help but to kiss back. Kyo felt the blood rushing through his head as they continued with each kiss getting deeper. When Yuki’s breath was getting harder with anticipation, Kyo broke the kiss off. 

“Shit! What the fuck!?” Kyo stared at Yuki for a moment there both still feeling flushed. 

“This never happened, got it!? Let’s not speak about this at all! With that, Kyo quickly went upstairs. 

Yuki dropped to the floor feeling his knees wobbled beneath him. He took a moment to calm down before grabbing his school bag. He saw Myo peeking out from the corner under the sink. 

“Come here, Myo. At least you might like these tuna rolls.” Myo went near Yuki and snuggled up against his leg before eating the rolls. 

Right after Yuki went upstairs, Shigure came into the kitchen. He knelt down and scratched Myo’s ears and she purred in delight. 

“Looks like you and I know a lot of secrets in this house.” He got up to go back to his work room still grinning to himself. “Ah~ raging teenage hormones~” 

~.~.~

Kyo had been avoiding Yuki ever since their awkward encounter the other day. Kyo woke up extra early each day to go to school alone avoiding walking with Tohru and Yuki. The only times Yuki saw him was when they are in the class since it was unavoidable that they were in the same class. Only Tohru saw him outside of class whenever Yuki couldn’t walk home after school together. 

Miss Mayuko tapped on the blackboard after writing some notes there on their upcoming event. 

“Remember, everyone. It’s a week away for our school’s festival. Please get ready with your own pets and make sure they are leashed or in cage unless trained. We don’t want to get in trouble.” 

All but two student weren’t paying attention. Kyo glanced at the back when their teacher was not looking. He saw Kyo resting his head on his arm slowly nodding and dozing off but still trying his best to keep awake. 

“Stupid cat. Losing sleep just to avoid me.” He said under his breath.

“What was that, Yuki?” 

“Nothing, sensei. Sorry. I’ll help them prepare everything.” 

When it was time to go home, Kyo disappeared as usual. Yuki walked back home with Tohru. Yuki kept looking back just in case he came by but it truly seemed that he was doing everything he can to not confront him. 

“Is everything okay between you and Kyo?” 

“. . . To be honest, I don’t know.” 

“I tried talking to him the other day but he told me it was nothing.” 

“Nothing, eh? Nevermind. I’ll try to talk with him later. Don’t worry about it. It’s probably just the season. You know how cats are.” 

Yuki smiled at her and they both burst out laughing at that statement. 

When they got home, Kyo seemed to be in his room. Tohru prepared some lunch as usual with Yuki helping her and had lunch together with Shigure. Shigure hummed and eat as usual like nothing happened. Yuki had been keeping a close eye on him just in case he knew something but nobody ever knew what goes on in that dog’s head behind that silly grin of his all the time. 

When Shigure went back to his workroom and Tohru in her room, Yuki pretended to open and close his door because he knew Kyo would only come out after a while when he was sure everyone especially himself was out of sight. He waited a while but still no sign. He slowly sat down cross-legged just a bit further from Kyo’s room just in case he checked underneath the door for shadows. 

He almost gave up waiting when he heard Kyo’s room door clicked open. He got up carefully and almost bumped into him. 

“What the-!” He was about to turn back to his room when Yuki grabbed him by the collar. 

“Stop running away, you coward! We need to talk.”

“About what?”

“Stop acting dumb. You can’t just kiss someone and run away.” 

Kyo felt his cheeks flushed red. “It wasn’t a kiss! Now quit asking me about it!” 

Yuki scoffed unbelievably at that. “The last I checked, you definitely weren’t giving any CPR lessons!” 

“Shut up! I was just teasing you. Who the fuck asked you to kiss me back!? And why didn’t you kick my ass as always?”

“So you do admit it was a kiss.” 

Kyo pushed Yuki back harshly and went back to his room. 

“That damn rat! Riling me up like this. I so hate him!” He felt his stomach rumbling loudly again and leaned back against his door. He heard Yuki slammed his room door shut and he knew for sure he was inside his room this time before going out again. 

He took out the food that Tohru had left for him and ate it. Shigure saw that Kyo was alone so he slowly approached him. 

“Kyo, I hope I’m not interrupting your lunch time.” 

“Well, you are. Now go away.” 

“Now now, don’t be so hasty. I have something to say.’ 

“Well? What is it? Spit it out.” Kyo asked with his mouth full. He was too hungry to stop for anything at that moment. 

“ What exactly do you feel of Yuki?” 

“You know damn well how I feel towards him! He’s lucky I haven’t beat his ass yet.” 

Shigure just chuckled at that while fanning himself with his hand fan. 

“That sounds different now that I know you two shared an intimate moment here the other day.” 

Kyo almost chocked on his food and looked at Shigure. He winked at Kyo and grinned. 

“So, tell me. What do you really think of Yuki?”

“Nothing of the sort that goes on in that perverted mind of yours.”

Kyo got up quickly as soon as he finished eating and cleaned his plates ignoring Shigure. He went away still chuckling and mumbling something about lovers blooming right under his roof. 

~.~.~

It was the day before their school’s festival. Tohru looked half-dead chasing and trying to give Myo a bath because she’s planning on taking her along. Yuki was at the porch marking some things on a list he had and chewing the back of his pencil thinking of the event making sure he got everything planned out while Kyo was preparing a poster that Yuki insisted he did it and Uotani sort of threatened him to just follow and do it. Kyo would have love to do it by himself in the room but Tohru wanted them to prepare things together so that it will be fun. 

While they were both busy preparing, Tohru was frantically running around begging Myo to stay still. They both shared a glance for a moment unable to concentrate when Yuki spoke up. 

“I don’t care what you’re thinking in that mind of yours but grab a pail and I’ll grab the shampoo. We should help her before she takes a bath instead of Myo.” 

“I agree.” 

They told Tohru to stop and got all the things together. Kyo grabbed Myo and told her to stay still while he slowly poured the lukewarm water on her. At first she was struggling but soon eased in and let Kyo pour water on her and Tohru helped to shampoo her. 

“Thank you, Kyo and Yuki. I could have never done this myself.” 

Yuki looked admiringly at Kyo once again amazed at how gentle he can be at times. Immediately his mind went to those soft lips that managed to make his head spin. He quickly excused himself and got back to his list when he saw that Myo was settled with them. 

The next day at school was filled with crowds as other student’s family members and friends were also invited. Shigure followed them to school as well. Yuki warned him not to get too excited over the students there especially those high school girls he kept talking about. He wandered around the school leaving the three of them in their classroom. 

Tohru went over to Hanajima and Uotani who were waving at her from inside. Hanajima had brought her pet snake in a cage. Uotani didn’t have any pets so she was just helping out. Some students brought it rabbits, hamster, dogs, cats and one even bought a goldfish. Miss Mayuko was going around with Yuki making sure everything is under control. 

“Why the fuck is there a snake!? And how do we pet a goldfish!?”  
“Shut up, carrot top! Are you scared or something?” Uotani knocked Kyo’s head with a fist and some of them were laughing. Even Yuki was smiling but trying not to laugh from afar. He was going through with the other students. 

As the day goes on, the event went on smoothly with people storming in to see all the different pets in their classroom. Yuki was beginning to feel sweaty and stepped out from the classroom to take a breather.

“Hey.” 

Yuki turned around and it was Hayato standing there with a bottled of water. 

“I figured you might need this.” 

Yuki took the bottled gratefully. “Thank you, Haya.” 

“Is everything okay?” 

Yuki nodded while drinking. “How was your performances?” 

“Well, the others have started. Mine will start after a while. I was thinking of inviting you for a short few minutes.”

Yuki peeked into his classroom making sure everything was going on smoothly. 

“I guess I can spare some time a bit.” 

When Hayato felt sure that nobody was looking, he took Yuki’s hand and kissed it. Yuki smiled at him. 

“Well, let’s go then. I have to come back here quickly. It’s a literal zoo in there!” 

When they turned to walk towards Hayato’s class, Yuki stopped in his tracks. 

“Ha. . .Haya, you… you go ahead first. Please. Go. Now!” Hayato wanted to ask why but when he saw how serious Yuki looked, he went ahead first. 

“Hi, my Yuki. I was wondering why I wasn’t invited to your school’s event. Good thing your mother asked me to come in replace of her.” Akito stood there with the biggest fake smile he had ever seen with Hatori and Kureno by her side.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 6! I'm so sorry for the lateness. I was supposed to post this on friday but I was rushing and I had to make sure everything was perfect T__T It is finally done. Till next chapter, see ya and I hope you'll enjoy this chapter too~! Thank you for reading. **Bows**

That morning, Yuki was so preoccupied with their school’s festival until he forgot the time. Tohru was rushing them all. The only one who looked nonchalantly is Kyo. He was just standing there holding some stuff waiting at the door yelling at them to hurry up. 

Although tired, Yuki was in high spirit just feeling glad it was the festival day and all the preparations will finally be over. However, Yuki did not expect to see Akito there. Especially not when his boyfriend was kissing his hand. 

He felt like his legs were wobbling. His knees were like jellies and he was using every inch of his strength to keep standing. He adjusted his tie a little bit and walked forward towards Akito. 

“Hi, Akito. I’m sorry I didn’t invite you because I thought you never liked school events so I didn’t want to bother you.” 

“Nonsense! I will go to school or just anywhere if it’s for my precious Yuki.” Akito’s face suddenly turned grim and he slapped Yuki on the cheek hard. 

“Akito, not here, please.” Hatori grabbed her arm while Kureno grabbed her other arm. She yanked her arms away in annoyance and glared at Yuki. 

“I shouldn’t have let you go out into this world. You don’t know the dangers that are lurking out there. Hatori, arrange a time where we can make that nasty boy there forget about Yuki. How dare he touch my Yuki.”

“But…” Before Yuki could protest back, Hatori lift a finger up to his lips signaling him not to say anything else. When Akito and Kureno turned to walk around, Hatori stayed for a minute. He waited for them to get a few steps ahead.

“Yuki, be strong. I’ll try my best to convince her. I just didn’t want her to cause a scene in school. I’ll drop by when I can.” Hatori squeezed Yuki’s shoulders in an affirming way in an attempt to comfort him. There were some students who were walking by looking at them while some were whispering among themselves. He sighed and took his leave. For a moment there, he wanted to hug the trembling boy right in front of him but he looked like he could have crumbled with just a simple touch. 

Yuki watched them go without even realizing a tear was rolling down his cheek involuntarily. He was frozen on the spot unable to move or speak. That is until Kyo came out because their teacher had asked him to search for Yuki. 

“Oi! What are you doing there? Mayu sensei is driving me crazy in there! A rabbit almost got eaten by Hana’s snake! She and her damn snake!” 

Kyo suddenly realised that Yuki was looking away trying to wipe and hide his tears that were starting to come down uncontrollably. 

“Shit! What happened!??” 

Yuki shook his head and frantically wiping his eyes with his sleeves. Normally Kyo would take such opportunity to give any sarcastic remarks he could but he couldn’t bring himself to say anything at that time. The sight of Yuki bothered Kyo so much that he quickly grabbed him to go to the infirmary avoiding everyone else. He followed along unsure of what to respond. When he finally found his voice, he stopped Kyo. 

“H..hey, it’s fine. I’m fine now. I should go back to class.” 

“Shut up! You’re a mess right now. At least go to the infirmary and lie about a headache or something and you can wash your face there.” 

Yuki looked at him and smiled weakly. “I’ll go alone then. Help me to take care of things in class till’ I get back.” 

Kyo took a second look at Yuki before deciding that he is well enough to be on his own and went back to their classroom. Yuki continued his way and pressed his forehead with all of his fingers. Pretending to have a headache? Heck, no! He was certainly having a headache for real. Infirmary suddenly sounded like a good idea. He got to get himself together he thought to himself. 

Yuki tried avoiding running into Hayato. He was the last person Yuki wanted to see. He felt like he had dragged Hayato into his unnecessary family issues. He was glad the festival was almost ending and quickly wrapped things up and cleared everything. He kept himself busy so that he wouldn’t need to talk to anyone else except for his teacher. He even brushed off Kakeru who dropped by at his classroom after the event was over. 

The cleaning part was the hardest as everyone else were exhausted by end of the day. Shigure had already taken his leave taking Myo back home. Yuki was getting anxious because he had wanted to leave before Hayato shows up. Kyo had been observing him the moment he got back to class earlier. Even Tohru noticed that Yuki was acting differently despite his usual stoic mannerism and charming smile he gave to everyone. She just brushed it off as Yuki being tired. Only Kyo knew something was not right. 

“Hey. Erm, Shigure won’t be that far behind. Why don’t you go catch up with him? There’s nothing much to do here anyway.” Kyo told Yuki as they were both rearranging the tables and chairs. 

Yuki stopped and looked at Kyo surprisingly. His sudden worry caught him off guard. 

“What’s with the look ya’ damn rat!? Just go back home. I can clear the balance. I don’t want you to suddenly collapse because I don’t want to handle a passed-out you and an over-worried Tohru.” 

“Thank you. I really appreciate it. I mean it.” With that, Yuki took his leave. 

He saw Shigure still standing at the front gate while some girls were fussing over Myo. Shigure decided to brush his hair backwards handsomely and wore a suit and tie today which made more girls gawking over him. He could tell Shigure loved the attention. He shook his head.

Yuki cleared his throat and Shigure grinned at him stupidly. He rolled his eyes and pulled his sleeve so that they could walk home together. The walk back home was quite plus normally Shigure didn’t follow them to school. He was whistling and patting Myo’s head. 

“Did you know Akito was going to be there today?” 

Shigure stopped whistling and sighed. 

“… Well, did you??” 

“Please don’t look at me like that. I didn’t want you to feel unfocused on your school’s event today.” 

“You could have at least warned me or something! Idiot…” 

“Yuki… I’m sorry.” 

“Don’t! Don’t even talk to me.” 

Yuki paced his steps forward faster leaving Shigure slightly behind. Even when they arrived home, Yuki slammed the front door before Shigure could reach the door. 

Shortly after that, Kyo came back with Tohru. They had went to the store to get some packed take away bento lunch since Kyo insisted that Tohru should also rest for it had been a tiring day for everyone. 

“Ah, I should probably go get Yuki.” Tohru offered to go when Kyo stopped her. 

“I’ll tell him about lunch. I want to get changed first anyway.” 

Tohru smiled thankfully at him. 

Kyo knocked on Yuki’s door but no answer. He knocked again harder. 

“Go away, Shigure!”  
“Uh… it’s me.” 

“… Please, leave me alone.” 

“Whatever, I just want to tell you that we bought for you lunch.” 

~.~.~

Tohru was preparing dinner when he realised Yuki hasn’t even touched his lunch box yet. She quickly chopped everything and put it in a pot where she’s cooking her vegetable soup and fried some chicken strips. Once the rice was cooking in the cooker, she threw off her apron and went up to Yuki’s room. 

She knocked softly and called out his name but still no answer. He was fast asleep. She then went down and saw Kyo stirring the soup pot. 

“Hi, Kyo. You want to have your meal now?” 

“Nah, it’s too early. You left this pot here boiling and it was almost spilling.” 

Tohru gasped and ran quickly apologizing to Kyo. She took the ladle from him and continued stirring it and turning it off. 

“I’m so sorry. I got so distracted because Yuki hasn’t eaten his lunch yet and I knocked on his door but no answer. I’m so worried about him. He wasn’t even looking well at school earlier.” 

Kyo patted her head and ruffled her hair. “Don’t worry about it. I’ll see through him.” 

“Thank you, Kyo! I know people don’t see this but I think it’s really sweet how you do care for him.” 

Kyo just rolled his eyes at that and grunted. Just before he could go up the staircase, the phone rang. 

“Hello?” 

The voice on the other hand was Hatori’s. He was asking for Yuki. 

“I think he’s sleeping. Yeah, there’s no school. We’ll be home tomorrow.” 

Kyo hung up the phone thinking how a doctor could be so dumb sometimes. It was clearly a holiday since it was going to be a weekend. Again as he was about to go up, another phone call came in. 

“Gah! I swear if this is another phone call for Yuki-”

“Hello??” 

Kyo sighed exasperatedly. It was indeed a call for Yuki. It was Hayato. Again Kyo gave a quick message of him being asleep and hung up the phone. He ran upstairs before the phone could ring again. 

He knocked on Yuki’s door hard continuously. Yuki just woke up at the time with a throbbing headache and the knocking wasn’t doing him any good. He felt a certain dejavu all over again. 

Yuki felt sluggish but he still dragged himself out of his bed slowly shuffling his feet towards the door but the knocking didn’t stop until he turned the doorknob to open his door. 

“Finally! Gosh! What were you doing rotting in your room? Tohru’s been bugging me about you and there were two phone calls for you. One from the main house and one from Hayato.” 

Kyo saw Yuki’s eyes turned wide open in panic hearing him mentioning about the main house. 

“Relax. It was just Hatori.” He forced himself into the room and closed the door behind them. Yuki was too exhausted to even question him and went back to his bed and curled up under his blanket and yawned. 

“Hello?? Don’t you have anything else to say?” 

“What? You already told me who called me. Thanks. I’ll get back to them later.” 

Kyo took a seat on the bed and stared at Yuki. 

“What happened at school? Trouble in paradise?” 

“Shut up, Kyo!” Yuki threw the alarm clock that was on his desk near his bed almost hitting him on the head but he dodged it just in time.

“Hey! I was just asking, you damn rat!” 

Yuki wasn’t sure what to feel. He even had a terrible nightmare flashback when he took a nap earlier. He once accidentally transformed and Akito instructed Hatori to erase all of his childhood friends’ memory of him. If Yuki were being very honest, he has not moved on from that incident completely and with Akito’s threat again to make Hayato forget about him, he felt like there wasn’t any point of doing anything else. School, career, future all of a sudden seemed unimportant to him.  
“Hey!” Kyo snapped his fingers in front of Yuki to catch his attention. 

“I shouldn’t get him involved.” 

“What?” 

“Hayato, I meant. In fact, we shouldn’t even have brought Tohru into our mess.” 

“H..hey! What do you mean? What’s all these so suddenly?” 

Kyo was never one to show emotions but hearing Yuki talked about how Tohru shouldn’t be with them, he felt a sudden guilt because he knew there was some truth in it but he secretly wanted Tohru to always be with him. It was a selfish desire that none of them wanted to admit. To think that someday Tohru might be gone or that if something were to happen and she might be forced to go away made Kyo awfully nervous. 

“I’m so stupid, Kyo.” Yuki sat up on his bed and buried his face in his hands. 

“Yeah, we know that already. But seriously, why so suddenly?” 

“Oh, shut up already.” Yuki mumbled from his beneath his hands. 

Kyo sat there silently waiting for Yuki to say something. Before any of them could speak again, someone knocked on the door. 

“Yuki? It’s me, Hatori.” 

Kyo looked at Yuki and seeing no signs of protest, he opened the door. 

“Oh, hi Kyo. Sorry but I need to have a word with Yuki alone.” 

“Sure.” When Kyo wanted to leave the room, Yuki spoke, well, almost in a growling manner. 

“Why should he leave? Why are you even here!?” 

“Yuki, please. And Kyo, leave us alone for a while.” 

Hatori sat on the bed beside Yuki and he could feel him flinching away and drawing his blankets closer to him over his knees while curling up. He looked away angrily still refusing to make any eye contacts with Hatori. 

“I’ve spoken to Akito. I tried convincing him that as long as you didn’t transform, I don’t have any rights to do anything. I’m so sorry that she saw you. I wanted to come by tomorrow but I just couldn’t wait.” 

“Yeah, couldn’t wait to control my life!” 

“If you must know, I’m not going to do anything to harm you or anyone you know. It’s also difficult for me. I won’t guarantee anything but for as long as I can, I’ll hold up against Akito.” 

Hatori gave a long sigh seeing that Yuki was still angry at him. He was getting slightly annoyed at being blamed but at the same time, he was feeling bad for Yuki. He may seem like a strong young adult but deep down, he was still a child that repressed too many memories and emotions. It was important that Hatori didn’t give up and continue to gain Yuki’s trust. 

~.~.~

Shigure was smoking at the front porch when Kyo came down to sit around there. They were both just spacing out silently. The only thing that was moving was the smoke coming out from Shigure’s cigarette each time he puffed illuminating them each. Kyo gave a sudden fit of cough when he accidentally inhaled the smoke. 

“Gosh! How do you even smoke that thing? Put it out before you burn the entire place down.” 

Shigure chuckled at that. “Now, now. That’s a bit far stretch.” He carefully put out his cigarette at a nearby ashtray. 

“Say, what’s going on? Why is Hatori here anyway?” Kyo tried to ask in a very casual way but he couldn’t hide his worried tone. 

“I guess you didn’t run across Akito in school earlier.” 

“She was there? But why on earth?” 

Shigure just shrugged at that. “Yuki is mad at me because I didn’t tell him earlier. I didn’t expect things to turn out this way. I just didn’t want to worry him. That’s all.” 

“…Turn out what way? What do you mean?” 

“She saw a boy, the boy that was here that day. She saw him kissing Yuki’s hand and was requesting Hatori to wipe out his memory of Yuki.” 

“Is Yuki seeing that boy? What’s his name again?” 

“Hayato.” 

“It’s just that too much happened. Hence, Yuki has his trust issues especially with Hatori and his own brother. He somehow felt betrayed by us and I don’t blame him either.” Shigure stopped for a bit to see Kyo’s expression. He looked like he was pretending to space out but the frown on his forehead said otherwise. Shigure felt satisfied and continued on. 

“I’m sure you must have heard how Yuki accidentally transformed and Hatori had to wipe out everyone’s memories. It may seemed cruel but even the adults didn’t have a chance to go against the God herself. It’s just, it had always been that way, you know.” 

Kyo clenched his fists tight ready to explode again. “How the heck am I supposed to know everything that goes on in there!? It’s not like I’m actually a part of that house!” 

“This is why Yuki thinks you’re an idiot. You have not the slightest clue of what truly goes on inside there yet you want to be in so badly.” 

~.~.~

Tohru knew something was up but they all decided to let her out of the loop on this one. She prepared an extra portion of meal and insisted that Hatori stayed for dinner which he gratefully accepted. 

Hatori managed to persuade Yuki to come down and eat as well. He threatened to come by every single day if he didn’t watch his meal time properly and had made sure Tohru promised to inform him whenever he skipped meal. Yuki had to convince her that he was just tired and nothing else. 

Dinner went on smoothly except for the part where Shigure wanted to call Ayame along and earned some deathly stares from Yuki and Kyo. Tohru finally managed to smile in relieved seeing all of them back to their normal selves. Unbeknownst to everyone, Tohru had been feeling anxious since they came back from school. In fact, she had been feeling that way since the two boys were fighting but she finally managed to breathe and eat in peace. 

“Oi! What are you spacing out smiling like that for?” 

“Ah! Nothing, Kyo. I’m just… glad and happy everyone’s here for dinner. We should invite more people next time!” 

Kyo groaned at that and Yuki just laughed at his reaction. Hatori thanked her for the dinner and took his leave with Shigure escorting him out. Yuki put his plates in the sink and excused himself for a moment. He went out the door and saw Hatori still talking to Shigure beside his car. 

“Hatori, wait.” He turned and looked at Yuki. 

“I’m sorry for earlier. And thank you for not doing anything to him. I’ll talk to Akito personally when I’m ready.” 

“Yuki, it’s okay. You don’t have to see her you know.” 

“No, I… want to.” 

Hatori nodded and smiled at him watching him go back inside the house. 

~.~.~

Kyo went back to his room after freshening himself up again. He locked the door and stretched until he let out a satisfying sound. It had been a long day and he couldn’t wait to just sleep. After changing to his sleeping outfit, (He refused to call it a pajama for some reason) he went out the window to get on the rooftop to get some air before sleeping. To his surprise, his usual spot was taken by Yuki. 

“Did you sneaked up here from my room!?”

“Oh, hey Kyo. Sorry, I’m just ‘borrowing’ your spot for a while. Don’t mind me.” 

Kyo sat down beside him flicking his wet hair into the air. “Whatever, suit yourself. I’ll be going in and locking everything soon and you can freeze up here if you want.” 

Yuki just rested his chin on his knees while breaking his stiff knuckles. 

“You really are an idiot.” 

Yuki looked at Kyo side-eyed slightly confused by that statement.

“If that’s an attempt to start a fight, I highly suggest you do it tomorrow. I’m just so exhausted today.” He gave a loud yawn right after saying that. 

“I mean, why the fuck would you two romance in school so openly whether Akito is there or not!?” 

“So you do know about it. Shigure and his big mouth.” 

Kyo then lie down on the roof admiring the stars above him. He loved such weathers. The ones where the moon and stars brightly twinkling signaling that it won’t be a rainy or stormy night. 

“I wonder what do you even see in Hayato. You know how our clan is. It is near to impossible to have any relationship out of the Sohma family.” 

“You’re just saying that because you don’t know about Haya. Besides, I’m done because I doubt there’s anyone who would ever accept me, ya know, in that way.” 

“Well, there’s always Haru who treats you like a princess.” 

Yuki snorted at that. 

“Oh, please. We all know he is madly in love with Rin and I will never see him in that way.” 

“Well, who else do you see yourself with romantically?” Kyo turned to look at Yuki from the side while still lying down with his hands underneath his head. Yuki was yet again surprised by Kyo’s sudden hospitality and attentiveness. 

“I- I guess none?” 

Kyo looked away and stared back up again at the moon and stars. Yuki was grinning at him and shaking his head. 

“You know, for a moment there, you looked disappointed that I didn’t say your name.” 

“What the fuck!? Get out of here, you damn rat!” 

Kyo got up and kicked him playfully in the thigh while he was having another fit of laughter. 

“Move out! Or I’m locking my windows already.” Kyo went inside his room and Yuki followed. 

Yuki went back inside his room still smiling and looking at the wall that separates his room and Kyo's. 

"You idiotic cat. I did wanted to say your name."


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hii! I didn't post a chapter last week so I feel like I should post chapter 7 this week as soon as possible and I hope you will enjoy reading this chapter too. Thank you for reading and enjoy~!

The weekend went by too fast. At least that’s what Yuki felt. For the first time ever, he got up early for school without anyone having to wake him up. He was feeling nervous as he had been avoiding Hayato the whole weekend but he knew he couldn’t run away forever since they would have to meet in school eventually. 

Yuki was walking absent-mindedly towards the bathroom when he bumped into Kyo. Kyo was shocked to see the sleepy rat in front of him. 

“Watch where you’re going. Heh, I think it’s going to be a stormy day today since you’re up so early.” 

Yuki was rubbing his eyes and yawning while grunting something what sounded like ‘stupid cat’ and ‘move.’ When he eventually opened his eyes fully, he was astounded to see a half naked Kyo right in front of him. The only thing covering him was a towel below his waist. They had never been close enough to undress in front of each other so this was new to him. Kyo’s sun kissed skin and abs that were shining under droplets of water made him even more awake suddenly. 

“Nice abs by the way.” He brushed Kyo’s abdomen and winked while walking pass him to get into the bathroom. Kyo felt like as if Yuki’s fingers were like lightning bolts shooting electric waves right into his bare skin even though he just came out of a cold shower. 

“Damn rat! Go and bathe you stinky weirdo.” 

~.~.~ 

As soon as the bell rang for recess, Hayato was waiting for Yuki outside of the classroom. Yuki felt a notch in his stomach. He had thought hard and even though it was hard for him but he had to. His eyes darted around the classroom and saw Tohru. She smiled at him when they made eye contact. He smiled back feeling relieved. Her smile had always been his strength somehow. In fact, her smile had been every Sohma’s strength throughout their difficult ordeals. He looked around a bit more and saw Kyo fooling around with Uotani and Hanajima. Yuki knew it wasn’t fair for Hayato because he had two reasons at that time. One, he didn’t want to drag him into this mess. Second, he couldn’t keep being with Hayato knowing that his only reason to be with him was because he felt certain that there would never be anyone else for him. Yuki walked out of the classroom and saw Hayato waiting for him. 

“Haya, can we go somewhere private please?” 

“Of course.” He grabbed Yuki’s hand and they both walked to their favourite meet up spot whenever they needed to be alone. It was inside the music club’s room. It was the only place closed up and empty during recess and it was not always locked. 

“Now can you please tell me what happened? Why did you disappear just like that? I was worried sick about you!” 

“Haya, wait. Slow down…” 

Yuki found a nearby short stool and sat on it. He had always been so used to have his own heart broken that he wasn’t sure how to do this. It was the first time he ever had to do the opposite apart from all those rejection he had given to many girls throughout the years of his high school. He gave a long sigh staring down at the floor. He had never felt this dejected before. 

Looking at Yuki’s troubled expression, Hayato squatted down in front of him and held his hands. 

“What’s wrong? You know you can always talk to me if there’s anything.” 

“I have been thinking long and hard.” He paused to look at Hayato and continued when he saw him listening without interrupting. 

“At the school’s festival last week, erm, the head of the family saw us. I got so scared that she’ll do anything to harm you.” 

“Harm me? What do you mean?” 

“Haya, my family is not normal you see. Nevermind that. I do care for you deeply. Please believe me.” 

“Of course I believe you, Yuki.” 

“I… I really don’t think we can continue this anymore. I can’t keep lying to you and lying to myself. It’s not that I don’t love you. I just…” 

“Yuki, stop.” Hayato stood up still processing what Yuki had just said to him. 

“I’ve always knew that our relationship is not perfect. It seemed impossible that someone like you would say yes to me. But I still tried. I know that you don’t love me the same way I do but I never doubted your care and how much you love me.” 

“Haya, I’m so sorry.” 

“It’s okay. I understand, Yuki. I really do. Maybe we’ve rushed into this too fast. But do forgive me for what I’m about to do.” 

Hayato cupped Yuki’s face and bent down to kiss him on the lips in a way that he never did before. This time, Yuki didn’t resist or find any excuses. He always knew he felt like something was wrong whenever Hayato tried to kiss him. This time however, he allowed that passionate kiss to prolong. He felt Hayato’s tears wetting his cheeks and he couldn’t help but to cry along. It felt like a bittersweet goodbye. He felt a sense of relief as well. 

~.~.~ 

Kyo was eyeing Yuki as he was walking out of the classroom. He quickly scribbled something on a piece of paper and handed it to Tohru. He brought up a finger to his lip and she nodded in understanding. She would read it in secret when no one is looking. As soon as Yuki and Hayato walked away from outside of their classroom, Kyo took his bag as well as Yuki’s bag and trailed them behind trotting carefully. 

He saw them walking into the music room. He peeped a bit at first but as soon as their conversation got serious, he looked away and stepped further but just enough that he could see them when they come out. He was waiting for them to finish talking and come out. Well, he was waiting for Yuki more specifically. 

When the recess bell rang again to signal the end of their break, he saw them walking out. Kyo threw a tiny stone at Yuki hitting him in the back of his head. Yuki quickly turned around and saw Kyo signaling him to come. Yuki excused himself and waited for Hayato to go away before going near Kyo. 

“What are you doing spying on me here!?” 

“Sorry about the rock.” Kyo stood there grinning. 

“Let’s get back to class already.” 

“Yuki, wait. Let’s skip class for the rest of the day.” 

Yuki looked back at Kyo staring at him with wide eyes as if that was the most ridiculous thing he ever heard anyone said before. 

“Yeah! Come on! Don’t be such a wuss!” 

“To be honest, I don’t feel like going back to class either. But it’s no use. It’s not like we can just simply skip. So, let’s get back to class.” 

Kyo tossed Yuki’s bag and he caught it instinctively. 

“I’ve got us covered. Don’t worry. I told Tohru to tell that you’re not feeling well and that I’m taking you back home since I got a ‘bad’ stomach too today. It probably was something that we both ‘ate’.” 

“You used my name!?” 

“Relax, I used mine too. Geesh. Plus, nobody would suspect anything. It’s not like they would ever think we would skip class together just to hang out.” 

Yuki just shook his head and laughed in amusement. 

“Fine, let’s go if you so insist that we go on a date.” 

“It’s not a fucking date, you damn rat!” 

The both of them sneaked out from there as soon as possible and took a bus downtown to a restaurant that Kyo suggested. Boarding on a crowded bus in the afternoon wasn’t exactly what Yuki had in mind but he figured anywhere was better than being in school for that very moment. Since the bus was full, they had to stand. They chose to stand at a corner where a bunch of old guys were standing and some were seated down. 

Kyo was squished between two old guys when more people came up on the bus. Yuki was lucky enough to be a bit far from them. Suddenly, one of them started groping Kyo by his crotch. He gritted his teeth in anger and annoyance but he was too squished to do anything. Yuki who saw what was happening quickly stepped hard on the man’s foot putting pressure on it. He yelped in pain and rubbed his foot. 

“Come, I think I saw the restaurant that you were mentioning earlier.” 

Yuki pulled Kyo’s hand helping him out from there and they both got down from the bus. 

“That damn old jerk! I would have punched him if he wasn’t an old man and we’re not skipping school in our uniforms. And don’t you dare laugh at me for what happened!” 

“I’m not, Kyo. Sexual harassment is a serious matter and I’m sorry that it happened to you.” 

“Urgh, forget about that.” 

“Unless, you did enjoy that.” Yuki was smirking at Kyo and he rolled his eyes at him.” 

“Quit making stupid assumptions! Here, the restaurant is right there around the corner.” 

Kyo led the way into a restaurant not too small to be considered simple but at the same time, not too big to be considered fancy. It smells like fresh bread and spicy ramen inside there. An elderly man came out to greet them. 

“Kyo! It’s been a while! I knew I saw someone with a bright orange hair walking in. I’m never mistaken about you.” 

Kyo waved at the man. He is the owner of that restaurant and had been running the place since he was in his 20’s. 

“Hi, Eiji ojiisan.” 

“It’s been a while. How is Kazuma doing these days? He hasn’t come around much lately.” 

“He’s doing fine. This is Yuki, by the way.”

Yuki bowed at him. “I’m Sohma Yuki. Nice to meet you.” 

“Ah, another Sohma! It’s always a pleasure to meet you all. Come, have a sit at this corner here. You know what, today’s lunch is on me. Order anything you want!” 

He gave a hearty chuckle and called a waiter to serve them. They took a seat at a private section. 

“Wow, how do you know the owner?” 

“He’s Shissou’s really close friend. They’ve known each other since schooling days. He was wealthy enough to get into the private school.” 

Yuki nodded in amazement. The previous Sohmas, they all went to private all boys or all girls school except for Yuki, Kyo, Hatsuharu and Momiji. They are the first of its kind to enter a co-ed public school. It baffled him how much out of touch they are from the real normal world. 

“Oi! Stop daydreaming. Let’s order.” Kyo snapped his fingers in front of him. They both ordered some juice and a bowl of ramen each. Kyo’s eyes shone with excitement looking at the bowl of ramen in front of him. 

After a while, Kyo was done slurping his ramen in an instant. He looked at Yuki who was still eating his food carefully. 

“Heh, you do eat like a girl.”

“At least I don’t eat like a pig.” 

Kyo drummed his fingers on the table out of boredom and looked around. A mischievous smile crept over his face as he took out an ice cube and flick it at Yuki. Yuki glared at him hard.

“Cut it out, you stupid cat before I pour this whole thing on your head.” 

“Come on, hurry up. I want to catch some sun at the beach.” 

Yuki stopped for a moment to look at him. He was definitely acting weird today. He just shrugged it off and continued eating. 

“Hey, I was just wondering.”

“Mhm?” 

“How, I mean, you and Hayato. How did it go?” 

Yuki played with his last remaining food with his chopsticks and staring at it. He thought about what he and Hayato went through earlier. About the break up, the kiss and the painful goodbye. 

“Well, I ended things with him. It went pretty ok I guess. Although I do feel like the biggest jerk ever.” 

“Ha! You ARE a jerk, ya damn rat.” 

“I will seriously poke your eyes with this chopstick!” Yuki said it in a harsh but quiet tone trying not to draw anyone’s attention on them while circling a chopstick at Kyo’s face. 

“Haha! Calm down. Anyway, it’s not like anyone can go against Akito. Although I don’t know why are you so damn afraid of her.” 

“You’re afraid of her too, so shut up.” 

“Did you break up with him just because of Akito?” 

Yuki almost chocked on his juice that he was drinking. 

“I just feel like it’s for the best. Now let’s not talk about it anymore.” 

They still wanted to pay for their lunch but Eiji refused to take their money and insist that it’s the least he can do for his friendship with Kazuma. They thanked him and took the bus back to get to a nearby beach. It wasn’t a busy hour and Kyo loved the late afternoon especially by the beach. 

When they arrived at the beach, Yuki sat under a tree with shade while Kyo took off his school shirt and lied further down on the warm sand. He closed his eyes allowing the sun to engulf him completely. Yuki was lost in thoughts listening to the sound of the waves, staring at the clear sky and occasionally looking at Kyo wondering if this is how he got that gorgeous sun-kissed tan on him. He chuckled to himself when he thought how similar Kyo is to a real cat. 

After a while, Kyo stretched himself and went under the shade sitting beside Yuki. 

“Done burning yourself under the sun?” 

“Oh, please. It’s something someone weak like you would never understand.” 

“I’d kick you right now if I wasn’t so tired today.” 

Yuki gave a loud yawn. His eyes were half closing and half trying to stay awake while Kyo rambled on about how Kazuma used to train him at the beach when it was scorching hot and how they would get ice cream together after that. Without realising it, Yuki’s head was leaning on Kyo’s shoulder. 

Kyo was about to yell at him but stopped when he noticed that Yuki was fast asleep. He gave a small sigh wondering why he was even doing this for someone whom he had always considered to be his enemy. Someone that he was supposed to beat but here he was, feeling defeated already. He knew what Yuki was going to tell Hayato today. He followed them so that nobody else would suddenly run into them. He was secretly keeping watch. He also knew how hard it was for Yuki to do this. For some reason, he just wanted to make Yuki feel less miserable about everything. It was an internal conflict that was eating him up. He suddenly thought of Tohru and wished he could talk to her.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, again everyone! I hope you have a good day ahead wherever and whenever you're reading this. Enjoy this chapter too and I promise to bring more action between them in the next chapter ;) Happy Reading~! <3 (and no, it won't be the end yet. We gotta bring more stuff aboard!)

The house seemed to be fairly quiet these days with Kyo and Yuki fighting less. In fact, it was too pleasant. Like a calm before the storm. That’s what Shigure thought at least. Tohru on the other hand was happy that everyone seems to be getting along fine. 

Kyo was helping Tohru to bathe Myo again at the front garden which she hated with all her guts. Every Sunday was Myo’s bath day. However, Kyo was like a mother cat to Myo. She got too attached to him to a point where Kyo is the only one she won’t scratch when it comes to bath time. Yuki was watching them and laughing shaking his head. 

“What are you laughing at!?” Kyo splashed some water at him which earned a dunking in the water when Yuki pushed his head into the pail. 

“Now I’m laughing at two wet kittens.” 

“You damn rat!” 

Before Tohru could stop them, they were both having a water fight when Kyo started taking the water scoop and aiming at Yuki. Tohru gently took Myo and wiped her with a towel while smiling looking at them. Shigure was also watching them while smoking from the window of his study room. 

Yuki took the whole bucket and wanted to pour on Kyo instead, it hit someone else that was behind him when he moved away to the side quickly. Even Tohru didn’t noticed because she was also busy wiping Myo. She looked up when she heard the familiar voice.

“Oh, it’s so lovely to see you boys having such fun free spirited water fight~!” 

“Ayame san! I’ll get you a towel!” 

The three of them stood there all wet but Ayame was the one soaking wet the most. He wringed the water out of his long beautiful silvery braided hair. 

“For once, I’m glad I missed the swing at Kyo and hit you instead. What are you doing here?” 

“Oh, my brother! I have come to pay you a visit of course! I miss you! Oh, and of course you too, Kyonkichi!”

“Stop calling me that!” 

Tohru walked out with three towels and Shigure followed behind. 

“Oh, Aya~! You look lovely even when the water hit you. Please excuse these boys. They are full of teen spirits.” 

“Oh, Gure san~!” He hugged Shigure from the side. 

“Yuki, he’s your problem now. I’m going inside first.” Kyo took his towel and walked away followed by Yuki. 

“I’m not gonna deal with those two either especially when they meet up. It’s like a bad x-rated version of Titanic.” 

Kyo snorted at that. They both went inside their room to get changed. Tohru then invited Ayame inside while Shigure took one of his clean pair of clothing for him to change into. Ayame still managed to look good despite not having on his usual flamboyant clothing. Even with Shigure’s dull old fashioned attire, he still stood out very well. 

“Oh, Ayame san. You look amazing in Shigure san’s clothing.” Tohru’s eyes shone in admiration at Ayame. 

“Oh, you think so too you beautiful maiden?” Ayame tipped her chin with his long fingers flirtatiously. Tohru smiled and blushed at that statement. 

“Keep your filthy hands off of her.” Yuki chimed in from behind crossing his hands. 

“I agree. Get away from her. In fact, get away from here.” Kyo backed him up. 

“Gure san! Help me! They are being mean.”

Yuki glared at Kyo trying to make gestures with his eyes signaling that he wanted  
Tohru tried to ease the tension between them by offering to make tea for everyone. Kyo and Yuki followed her to help. Kyo filled up water in the teapot to boil while Yuki took out some teacups and wiping them. Tohru rummaged through the fridge to find some butter cakes that they bought yesterday and placed them all in a plate. When they were done, they took out all the food and tea. Kyo quickly took a seat beside Shigure to sit there. Kyo smirked and pretends to look away. Yuki had no choice but to seat beside Ayame since they both will never let Tohru seat beside any of those two elders. Tohru sat in between Kyo and Yuki. 

As they were happily enjoying their tea time, well, everyone except for Kyo since even Yuki is beginning to enjoy his brother’s story time, the door knocked. Kyo snapped back up and volunteer to open the door. Anything was better than being stuck at the table especially with Ayame he thought. As soon as he opened the door, he regretted his decision. What was in front of him was his worst nightmare. It was the boar of the Sohma. Kagura pounced on Kyo till he fell down with a loud thud. 

“Kyo!!! Why haven’t you come see me in so long???” 

“Ouch..! Get up from me! That hurts!” 

“Ah, I’m sorry, Kyo. Are you okay?”

Kyo sat up back rubbing his head while Kagura was fussing over him. They all came into the hall to see what the ruckus all about was. 

“Hi, Kagura! What a pleasant surprise!”

“Oh, hi Tohru! Shii chan, Yuki and Ayame!” She waved at them enthusiastically. 

Kyo rubbed his forehead and wondering if this was all just a bad horrible dream. Kagura then chocked and shook him hard. 

“You invited everyone else but not me!???” 

“Ark! Lemme go! It’s not everyone it’s just Ayame and he’s an uninvited guest!” 

Shigure chuckled at them and called Kagura to join their tea time. Tohru went in to take extra tea cup. By the time Tohru walked back, she and Kyo had settled at the table. Kagura’s eyes suddenly shone bright as she looked at Shigure. 

“Shii chan! Can I take Kyo out tonight on a dinner date?” 

“Of course-!”

“Absolutely not!” Kyo protested back. 

“Hey, that’s a great idea! Then I can take Yuki out and have a big brother-small brother bonding session!” 

“Oh my goodness, can we not!?” It was Yuki’s turn to protest back. 

“I think that would be a wonderful idea for everyone to have some intimate bonding time.” Tohru clasped her hands together eyes closed and smiling at the thought of that oblivious to the tension between them. 

“NO!” Kyo and Yuki shouted back in unison. 

“Ah, I’m sorry-”

Kyo and Yuki exchange glances and shrugged. They tend to always agree after a while especially when it comes down to Tohru. 

“Fine… I guess one dinner wouldn’t hurt.” Yuki looked at his brother and sighed. Kagura was beaming and smiling while wrapping her arms around a defeated Kyo. 

~.~.~

Ayame, Yuki, Shigure and Tohru walked into a nearby restaurant. Ayame and Yuki took a seat at one table while Shigure and Tohru took a seat together few tables apart since Ayame had requested that he wanted to have a brotherly bonding dinner session with just Yuki alone. He rolled his eyes at Ayame odd request but compiled anyway since he was beginning to feel hungry. 

Ayame was going on about how he learnt how to cook his own meals from his store’s assistant the moment he was out alone in the world. Yuki listened absent mindedly while chewing on his straw. He turned and looks at Tohru who was beaming in admiration to whatever Shigure was animatedly telling. If his eyes weren’t deceiving him that night, he could have sworn he saw her blushing. 

Suddenly Ayame leaned forward towards Yuki in order to whisper fearing that anyone might hear them even though the restaurant was practically empty except for the four of them and a quiet couple at the corner. 

“Yuki, actually, I know what happened.” 

“What do you mean?” Yuki looked at his brother in surprise. 

“Well, I just found out about Akito coming to see you in school the other day. I’m so sorry. I just found out earlier today and I came rushing by!” 

Yuki just sighed at him and shook his head. He was actually glad that his Ayame is beginning to care more about him but there was still some sort of gap between them that he didn’t want to close just yet. 

“It’s fine, really. Nothing happened.” 

Ayame looked hard at Yuki still waiting for him to say more. 

“I’m your big brother, Yuki. I know I haven’t been the best but do trust me. You can always talk to me.” 

“I told you, everything is fine!” He raised his voice a little bit which shocked the waitress that was bringing their food to them. They smiled and thanked her. She smiled back sheepishly and walked away. Yuki continued to glare at Ayame as a warning to not ask or say anything cheesy anymore. 

“I know about that guy. And I know about Akito threatening you.”  
“I swear, there’s absolutely nothing that can be kept as a secret around here!” 

Ayame looked down and fiddled with his food wondering if it was really the right timing to talk to him about this. 

“I’m sorry I lashed out. I broke up with him and I’m honestly fine. In fact, I’m the asshole here. I’m not that bothered about the break up. I just feel bad for him because it had obviously affected him a lot more.” 

“Oh-” Ayame looked at Yuki with a brighter spirit. He didn’t expect him to be able to open up that soon. He was honestly just trying and he was glad that Yuki was actually willing to trust him enough to talk about his feelings. 

“Yuki, maybe it didn’t bother you because he wasn’t your one true love! Tell me, is there anyone else???” He was beginning to feel excited. Yuki was more perplexed at the fact that he didn’t bother that it was a guy that he was dating. He was even more glad at not being judged at or looked at weirdly. 

“I…- No.” 

Ayame smiled at Yuki. All he needed was Yuki’s uncertain answer. He confirmed that there was indeed someone else but he didn’t want to push Yuki more afraid that he might not open up to him again. It was a first time for them to be sharing such conversation. Ayame flipped his now loose hair extravagantly. 

“Looks like you’re taking on after me! I was a heart-breaker too in high school! I had to reject and break so many hearts. Oh, poor them. My heart do weep for them but it’s not our fault that we are born this gorgeous!” 

Yuki face-palmed himself wondering why did he even bother to try talking with his over excited flamboyant brother. 

~.~.~

“Kyo! Come, let’s go see over there!” She grabbed and locked arms with him while they were walking back home.

He groaned at Kagura. “It’s getting late. Plus, I said only dinner. Not a trip to the convenience store!” 

“I want ice cream~” She pouted at him. 

“Fine, fine!” 

After they got their ice cream, they sat down at a nearby well lit park nearby and sat at a bench finishing up their ice cream. 

“It’s night. I don’t know why you want to get ice cream when it’s clearly a cold night.” 

“So that I can have more time with you. Now eat up before I shove this ice cream down your throat.” 

“If that’s you trying to be romantic, then good luck finding a boyfriend someday.” 

She looked at him like she was ready to punch him in the face. 

“What do you mean find!? Sohma Kyo! YOU ARE MINE!” She bit into her ice cream angrily after screaming those words at him. 

Kyo scratched the back of his head wondering how he can get this over with and convince her once and for all that they were not going to be a couple in the future ever. He thought back how Tohru used to calm people down. She was even brave enough to see Akito once. She even talked with some of the most hard-headed Sohma members before. It was her gesture and her calm mannerism that made people wanted to listen to her seriously. 

After finishing their ice creams, he took a deep breath and hesitated a bit. Then he did something he never thought he could do to someone else ever. He placed a hand on Kagura’s left hand that was resting on her thigh and squeezed it firm. He looked down at his own thighs trying to find the right words. She looked at his hand allowing him to hold hers. She blinked in shocked but a tinge of pink flushed across her cheeks. It was always her who physically showed affection to him. It was the first time he had ever make a move on her.

“Kagura… stop it.” 

“S..stop what? I’m not gonna have anymore ice cream.” 

Kyo lift her hand up and held it in both of his hands and stared at her face. His Juzu beads sliding down from his wrist a little bit making Kagura’s eyes sparked with fear. She still feared those beads in case it would fall off from his wrist. It wasn’t the beads. It was the fact that there was a monster living inside of Kyo and that thin string holding those beads together are the only ones stopping him from transforming into that thing. 

“… No, not that. I mean, stop trying to come after me.”

“But why so suddenly, Kyo? If it’s me being harsh, I’m so sorry, I can change. I can-!” 

“No, please stop. We both know it’s not possible. Let’s face it. You’re still afraid of me and half of your love is just guilt.”  
She hung down her head in shame and pulled her hands away. 

“I’m sorry Kyo. I really do love you. Yes, I’m afraid but that doesn’t mean I can’t love you.” 

“I know you can. To be honest, I’m actually flattered at that. I guess you’re the first girl to ever show her feelings so strongly. Even physically.” Kyo snickered at that a little trying to lighten up the mood. 

“And it’s okay to be afraid, Kagura. I’m glad that you’re honest. Unlike my mother last time who pretended to be okay with it. Even Shissou took me in out of guilt but he genuinely care for me, I know. And you, you just wanna make it back for the time you ran away after I accidentally transformed.” 

Tears started streaming down her face. Kyo was shocked because he never expected her to cry. He quickly handed her a tissue from his pocket that he took from the restaurant that they went earlier. 

“Damn it! Don’t cry! I… I hope, I mean, I didn’t mean to make you cry.” 

“No, Kyo. I’m just so sorry I’ve been tormenting you all these while. Even though I’m afraid, I really do love you.” 

“I know, I never doubted your love. It’s just that, I don’t know why but it doesn’t feel right. And it would be wrong for me to keep leading you on. Something just feels wrong. It’s not you! It’s… me.” 

Kagura suddenly jumped down from the bench and wiped her tears dry. She smiled at him wide. 

“I tell you what! Treat me like we’re on a real date until we get back home, which we are, and I’ll promise to never disturb you again about us being together.” 

She held a hand out waiting for Kyo. He took her hand and smiled back at her. It felt like Kyo was allowed to give a soft genuine smile after a very long time. With Kagura of all people. They walked back home holding hands along the way and Kyo could tell that he managed to form a bond with Kagura and feel comfortable with it for once. 

They finally reached home and it seemed like the rest of them wasn’t back yet. When Kyo was about to unlock the door, Kagura stopped him. 

“Wait, our date hasn’t ended yet. We haven’t done what every couple do.” 

Kyo looked at her in shocked at first. “Please, I’m not going to take advantage of you!” 

“What are you talking about?” 

“I’m not sleeping with you! What the heck!?” 

“You’ve been reading too much of Shii chan’s dirty novels. I meant a kiss!” 

She closed her eyes and puckered her lips up a bit. Kyo held her shoulders which were shaking a bit in nervousness. He bent down and kissed her on the forehead.

“You silly girl. Save your kiss for someone that will truly love you.” 

What they didn’t know was that Tohru and the other three of them were walking home and saw them. 

“Oh, my~ Looks like the date went really well.” Shigure said that while walking towards Kyo and fanning himself with his usual paper fan. 

Kyo looked away red in face. Kagura bowed at them all. 

“I’ll be making my move now. Thanks for the cake once again, Tohru!” 

“Ah, no problem at all. Please come again anytime, Kagura!” 

Ayame also said his good night and decided to walk Kagura back before going back to his own place. Yuki who was watching them felt his heart dropped when he saw Kyo kissing her forehead. Somehow, without knowing, he knew he couldn’t complain about it. In his mind, it was bound to happen and it was happening. He was the only quiet one that night. He went upstairs to his bedroom and slammed his door hard. 

“I guess his dinner with Ayame didn’t go too well after all.” Kyo whispered to Tohru. Shigure heard him and exclaimed from behind. 

“Actually, it was the contrary. He was happy this time bonding with Ayame. I haven’t seen them this calmly before. I wonder what could have aggravated him.” 

He said that while looking at Kyo sharply. Kyo just ignored him while his eyes fixed on upstairs where Yuki’s door was. A part of him wanted to talk to him but a part of him still felt like it was not a natural thing for them to do. He sighed and went up to his own room. He decided that he would talk to Yuki when he isn’t so moody.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We meet again on chapter 9! I was soooo nervous in writing this chapter so I hope you will enjoy this chapter too~! Happy reading and I'll see you again in the next chapter! Thank you so much for taking the time to read this <3

Yuki was leaning down at the kitchen counter resting his chin on his hands and just staring at the water boiling in the pot. The kitchen was silent except for the hot water bubbling. Tohru was away visiting her grandfather for a couple of days because he was not feeling well. Shigure was in his study room as usual working on his novels since his editor was breathing down his neck already about their dateline. He wanted some tea but he would rather try to do it himself than asking for help from Kyo who was in his bedroom. 

Since the day that Yuki saw Kyo kissing Kagura even though it was just the forehead, he was still disturbed by that. He knew that there was no way Kyo would ever admit to liking another guy what more, himself. 

Yuki was so deep in thoughts that he didn’t realise Kyo was looking at him from behind. He had come down to grab some water when he saw him there. 

“Oi! You idiot! The water is spilling already!” 

“-Ouch!” Yuki was startled and his right hand accidentally touched the boiling pot knocking it over. 

“Shit!” Kyo ran over to him and quickly pulled his hands at the sink and turned on the tap. He winced in pain as his hands were turning reddish. He allowed his hands to be under the running water as Kyo cleaned up the pot and water. 

“You idiotic rat! Ever heard of a kettle!? You could have seriously injured yourself!” 

He took the first aid box from the medicine cabinet and searched for any suitable ointment and found one. He turned off the tap and wiped Yuki’s hands with a clean towel while ranting about how he should have used a kettle or how he should have called Shigure or himself if he wanted anything since he couldn’t be trusted with anything in the kitchen. 

Yuki was too dumbstruck to say anything. He just looked on as Kyo dabbed the ointment on him. Kyo noticed that it was getting quiet and Yuki was not responding anything back. He suddenly realised this looked so odd between them or so he thought. He was holding Yuki’s hands with one hand and rubbing the ointment with his other hand. 

“It’s- it’s not what it looks like! Don’t get any idea. I’m just returning the favour from last time.” 

“What idea?” Yuki asked back innocently. 

“Don’t play dumb with me all of a sudden, you damn rat. Also, I think this is what Hatori might have asked me to do since he gave you the same cream for me the last time that damn Akito showed tantrum here. That tea was fucking hot!” 

“Actually, Hatori didn’t say anything. Based on experience, I took that cream and ran after you myself.” 

Kyo’s face suddenly turned red. It wasn’t a very obvious one but the subtle tint of red was definitely visible and Yuki could have sworn he saw it. He hastily pulled his hands away and kept everything back in the box. 

“There, all done.” 

~.~.~ 

It wasn’t so busy since it was a Sunday. Yuki was walking from building to building while looking at a piece of paper in his hand. Yuki has decided to pay Ayame a visit. He thought hard before deciding to go there but alas, there he was ringing the door bell to his brother’s shop. It was awfully colourful for Yuki’s liking but even he couldn’t stop from admiring the outlook of the shop. There were two couples inside each was being served by Ayame and his assistant. 

Ayame looked at the glass door and gave a wide smile at Yuki. He was seen telling something to his customer and called over his assistant and opened the door for Yuki. 

“Come on in, Yuki~! Welcome to your big brother’s humble but extraordinary shop!” Ayame clasped his hands enthusiastically and winked at him. 

“Oh, my! Is this your beautiful little brother that you’ve always talked about?” His assistant exclaimed while walking to him. 

Yuki bowed politely at her. “Hi, I’m Sohma Yuki. Nice to meet you.” 

“The pleasure’s all mine. Come sit down over here. I’ll be right with you after I’m done attending to our customers.” 

She patted at a couch near him motioning him to have a seat. She was wearing a very frilly purple dress with a very colourful pink apron that had a large bow at the back. Yuki looked at her amusingly. She looked like a character that walked out of a cartoon or something. Her dark brown hair was twisted neatly into two rolls at the side of each head with a few strands of hair hanging from the side naturally. Yuki thought she looked really cute and unique. Kind of a perfect combination that he would expect to be working with Ayame. 

“Amazing isn’t she?” Ayame sat down beside Yuki. He just nodded and smiled. 

“Her name is Kuramae Mine. She’s the only worker I have here other than me and I dare say, she’s the best!” 

Yuki waited a while until the remaining customers have walked out. Mine then went behind to make some instant tea and asked the boys to wait for a bit. 

“So, Yuki. Why did you suddenly call me up and wanted to meet here? You’ve decided to change your style and want me to style for you, right???” 

“False. I was just curious.” 

Mine came in with a tray with tea and placed it on a small coffee table and took a seat right in front of them. Her eyes were twinkling. 

“Ayame is right. You really are beautiful and handsome. I can see some similarities between you two!” 

“Haha well yeah, thanks I guess.” Yuki laughed nervously. 

“Well, I’m going to leave you two alone for now and oh, Yuki, before you go back I would love to take your measurement! I think I have something perfect for you in store!” 

Before Yuki could reject, she went off to clear up some clothing and rummage through some bags. Ayame just laughed at her. 

“Don’t even bother stopping her. I assure you, you wouldn’t be able to walk out of here with your own outfit. She’s so full of spirit.”

“You seem to really like her.” 

“I guess you could say that.” Ayame smiled while sipping his tea. 

“But how would you know if she likes you back? Has she ever said it to you?” 

Ayame put down his cup and watched her working around the shop while thinking. 

“We haven’t really said it to each other. The timing isn’t right yet but I do have a feeling that she too, likes me. She cares for me a lot even though she doesn’t say it.” 

Yuki observed the two of them. He certainly saw some connections between them especially when they exchanged soft smiles and how Ayame praised her a lot. He sighed thinking how stupid he was for having any kind of thoughts. For one, he and Kyo never shared any form of smiles except when they were physically fighting out of boredom. 

“Did Kagura say anything to you when you walked her back the other night?” 

Ayame looked at him quizzically. “What do you mean? I mean, she talked about the food and the ice cream they had.” 

“Oh. So they did have a good time.” Yuki’s voice trailed off in disappointment. Ayame paused and this time talked again with a serious tone. 

“At first, I didn’t know if I should tell you this but I think my assumption is right and because of that, I’m going to tell you.” 

“Tell… me what?” 

“That Kyo finally rejected Kagura for real and they finally found a common ground to just become friends. That kiss we saw the other night was sort of a good bye kiss. She said she finally understood Kyo because he was telling that it didn’t feel right. In a way, she was glad he was being honest.” 

“Wow! She trusted you enough to tell all that?” 

Ayame broke his serious character mode and flipped his hair. 

“Well, of course! I’m like a big brother for everyone! But not to worry, you will always be my favourite little brother.” 

Ayame then hugged Yuki and patted him tight till he had to push him away forcefully. He straightened out his shirt and glared at his brother. 

“You don’t have to do that, geesh. Also, what do you mean earlier by ‘I think my assumption is right’? I doubt there’s ever a right thinking in that head of yours.” 

Ayame suddenly slouched his body forward inching towards Yuki and smiled while squinting his eyes. Yuki stared back at him with a frown. Mine walked towards them in the midst of their conversation holding a rather heavy looking coat but it was in a beautiful cream colour with gold buttons on it. 

“Yuki, please try this one! Ayame himself designed it and I sew it!” 

He looked at the coat in awe. He knew his brother was into this sort of fashion but he never realised how truly talented he was. It was beautifully designed even though it was something that he would never wear but he tried it on anyway. It fitted Yuki perfectly since it was a slim fit cut and it wasn’t as heavy as he pictured it to be. Even the material was a very fine leathery cotton material. 

“I can’t possibly take this.” Yuki said that while looking at himself in a long mirror. 

“Oh, nonsense! You can have as much outfits as you want from here for free!” Ayame told Yuki with his hands showing everything else in the store. Mine nodding in agreement from the side. 

“Well, I better get going now. Thank you for having me here today and thank you for the coat.” 

“Oh please come back here again!” Mine smiled and waved at him. 

Ayame walked Yuki out to the door. “Are you sure you don’t want me to walk with you back?” 

“It’s okay. It’s still very early anyway. Thank you.” 

“Anytime, my dear brother~! Oh, and also, if you like Kyo, you should let him know soon.” Ayame grinned wide at Yuki while he stood there in shocked. He felt his cheeks flushed red. Oh how he wish he was still inside the store when Ayame suddenly said that. Rest assured, he would have kicked him for sure, but now he was out of the store and Ayame was waving him goodbye. Yuki just rolled his eyes at him and walked away thinking was it that obvious. 

He sat down in a bus twirling one of the gold buttons on the jacket while waiting for the bus to reach his destination. His new fancy jacket was garnering enough attention as it is and his prince like appearance wasn’t helping either. He was grateful regardless since it was beginning to feel cold. Some girls were seen giggling and looking at him. One of them even tucked a hair behind her ear and smiled at him. He thought about his time in Ayame’s shop and how he thought smiling was a sign of love. However, the smile he was receiving certainly didn’t make him filled with any love feelings. Well, partly because he wasn’t interested. 

When he got back home, the house was dark. It wasn’t night yet but it was reaching late evening. He tried opening the door but it was locked. Just as he about to called out for anyone, Tohru opened the door smiling at him. 

“Welcome back, Yuki! Oh my, I’m sorry, I forgot to turned on the lights.” 

“Thank you, Honda san. No, it’s not a problem. Shigure usually turns on everything. Where is he?”

“He has gone out to the main house and won’t be back for dinner. Kyo still hasn’t returned from his run.” 

He saw that she was holding a ladle in a hand with her apron messed up a little bit.

“Come, let me get this coat off and I’ll help you with dinner.” 

“That coat looks amazing on you by the way! Is it from Ayame?”

“Well, yeah. He designed it.”

“He’s so talented. You’re so lucky to have a brother like him.”

Yuki forced a smile not knowing how to react to that statement. It was all still new to him. The whole phase of trying to talk with Ayame and creating a bond that was never once there. 

Yuki took out his coat and carefully placed it on the couch and helped Tohru out by cutting some vegetables. 

“This smells delicious. You’re such a great cook.”

Tohru smiled at him while stirring a pot. 

“Thank you. I tried to learn as much as I can last time when I was living with my mother.” Her voice trailed off at the mentioned of her mother. 

“You’re a strong woman, Honda san. I really admire your courage.” 

“To me, you’re the strong one. I mean, you and everyone else. Going through everything and still being kind to me.” 

Yuki looked at Tohru and suddenly decided to prompt a question that even he couldn’t stop himself from asking it. 

“Honda san, do you like me?”

Tohru blushed at him and looked down for a bit avoiding his gaze. She dropped what she was holding and held Yuki’s hand like it was the most natural thing to do. 

“Of course I like you. You’re my friend and I care for you. But it’s not fair that you’re still not calling me by my first name. We are friends, aren’t we?” 

“Yes, Honda- I mean, Tohru.” 

Just then, a very tired yet energetic Kyo barged into the house all sweating. 

“Whew! That was a good run. I’m glad it didn’t rain. What’s for dinner?” 

“Ah, welcome back Kyo! We’re almost done with cooking.” 

Kyo peered at the messy kitchen counter and realised that Yuki was the one helping her. 

“Heh! I hope I won’t get any food poisoning tonight.” 

Yuki who was washing his hands splashed some water on Kyo’s face.

“Hey! Watch what you’re doing ya damn rat!”

“I should have bought some leek instead to stuff in your big mouth.” 

“Ha! Make me! Do that and I’ll stuff my foot in your mouth!” 

“Please don’t fight… I’ll go set up the table now so that we can all have dinner!” Tohru tried to chirpily break off their little bantering. When she went in front to set up the table, Yuki went close to Kyo whispering in his ear. 

“I can also make you shut up by doing something else.” 

Kyo felt a shudder ran into him. He glared at Yuki who was smirking back at him. Kyo looked like he could have punched him there and then if not for Tohru calling them from the table. 

They gobbled down their dinner especially Kyo who always got extra hungry from all his runs. Kyo was done with his meal first and went upstairs to bathe. He excused himself first as he couldn’t stand being all sweaty. He was still in his sweatpants and his usual black tshirt. 

“Yuki, you can go and rest now too. You were out whole day.” 

“Thank you, Tohru.” Yuki smiled at her and drag himself upstairs. He stretched his arms over his head and gave a big yawn. A part of him was contemplating whether he should shower or just go to sleep right away. 

He loosened up his tshirt by opening the two buttons on top and took his towel. He could hear the shower running from the bathroom. Kyo was still in there showering. Yuki tried to slide the bathroom door and noticed that it wasn’t locked. An idea came into his head. He decided to open the bathroom door quickly which startled Kyo. He was stark naked and intuitively covered parts of him with his bare hands. Hes standing in the bathtub there under the running shower with shampoo still all over his hair. 

“WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING IN HERE!?” 

Yuki just shrugged it off and brushed his teeth by the sink. 

“GET OUT!” 

“Why? Just shower. It’s not like you’re a girl or something. Besides, high school students in America shower together all the time at school after sports.” 

“Well, for one, we ain’t in America, you damn rat! And don’t even get me started on sports. You can barely run a mile without huffing and puffing, you weak ass rat!” 

Seeing Yuki still not budging and continued to brush his teeth, he turned the other way around and showered. It was not like he had a choice since he couldn’t possibly walk out of the bathroom all soapy and it wasn’t the right place to fight either. 

Suddenly Kyo felt the shower turning warm and felt something pushing against his body. 

“OI! WHAT THE FUCK! WHAT THE-!” 

“I don’t know how you can bathe in such cold showers. You can stand the sun but can’t stand a hot shower?” 

“You’re not giving up on this shower aren’t you?” 

Yuki just proceed to hummed while showering himself. Kyo sighed and tried to ignore him in there. He was just too tired to argue any further. It must have been one of his pranks again Kyo thought. He didn’t even care about covering himself or hiding any parts of his body anymore. He took a peek at Yuki who was also naked in there with him. 

Kyo was amazed at how slender he was. He had always known that Yuki had a slim figure but to see him without his clothes on, he was somewhat wooed by it. All of a sudden, he had the urge to touch his back where droplets of water were running down smoothly like raindrops on petals of a flower. He quickly looked away realising the danger that he was in. He looked down at his crotch and saw that he was getting hard. He groaned at that. 

“Fuck-!” 

“What?” 

“Nothing. Let’s...let’s just shower quickly and get the hell out from here!” 

It was Yuki’s turn to take a peek at him and what he saw made him turn around trying to hide his smile. Without waiting any longer, Yuki ran his fingers down Kyo’s firm torso. 

“What are you doing-?” 

Without answering anything back, Yuki cupped Kyo’s face and kissed him on the lips. He wanted to push Yuki away but somehow ended up kissing him back. Yuki licked the entrance of his lips like as if asking for permission to invade his mouth. Kyo complied along allowing both of their tongues to dance in unison. Without breaking their kiss, Yuki slid his hand down grabbing Kyo’s hard shaft and stroking it slowly. His breath hitching as he felt Yuki’s fingers around his member. He dug his fingernails on Yuki’s back scratching while gripping it. Yuki could feel the sting of Kyo’s scratches when the hot shower hit his back. He was like a cat that was holding on to him in excitement but Yuki didn’t mind it. He continued to stroke Kyo until he finally let his load out. Kyo’s legs staggered and he sat down in the bathtub. 

“Wh…what have we done?” 

Yuki kneeled down in front Kyo and gave him a light kiss. 

“It’s okay. I wanted this as much as you do too.” 

Yuki took a moment to look at the tired Kyo staring at him with those steamy eyes. He wanted to remember this moment and everything. His expression, his breathing, his willingness and all just in case he suddenly decided to push him away again or worse, rejecting him. He didn’t care if Kyo didn’t love him back. All he wanted was to salvage every part of him while he still could. A part of him felt guilty for selfishly coming on to him but a part of him was satisfied that he played along. 

Yuki then quickly washed himself up and went back to his room leaving Kyo behind. Kyo turned the shower knob to cold again. Whatever that just went on between them had left him feeling very hot and it wasn’t just because of the hot shower. 

“That.damn.rat.” 

~.~.~

When night fell, Yuki curled up while lying down on his bed with a comfy blanket over him. He tried to sleep but Kyo’s expression earlier in the shower kept him awake. He sighed and slowly brought his hand down to his own erected cock and stroked himself. He could hear Kyo snoring from his side of the room and smiled to himself. The cat was indeed tired that night.


	10. Chapter 10 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SO SO VERY SORRY FOR THE LATE POSTING, EVERYONE!!!! I was supposed to update last week but this is an important chapter to me and i had to settle some stuff plus Chinese New Year Holiday and urgh, i'm just so sorry for not posting this chapter fast enough. I'll try post the next one as soon as possible. Enjoy this chapter too, everyone~! <3 Thank you so much for the wait and thank you for reading.

It was late morning and Tohru was frantically knocking on both Kyo’s and Yuki’s room door. Usually she would get up early but she had overslept and it was also one of those rare moments that Kyo got up late. Myo was trotting along beside Tohru thinking it was a game she was playing and happily meowed along. 

“Shit! What time is it!?” Kyo shouted from his locked bedroom. Yuki was stirring and groaning still feeling tired from sleeping late. 

“You teenagers sure are very energetic this morning.” Shigure said it while climbing up the staircase hearing all those noises. 

“Good morning, Shigure! I’m sorry I will go and make breakfast now.” 

“It’s fine, Tohru. You lot are awfully late. You three get ready and I’ll slap on some ham between the bread and all of you can eat it on the way.” 

“Oh, thank you so much!” Tohru bowed thankfully. Shigure just chuckled and ruffled her hair. 

Kyo and Yuki accidentally knocked into each other when they were both rushing to wash their face. 

“Hey, watch it!” Kyo snarled at Yuki who just responded by yawning and rubbing his eyes. He walked in front of Kyo while taking off his pyjamas. Kyo could still see visible scratches red and swollen behind his back. He took a deep breath and stopped breathing for a moment. The whole event of last night’s late shower started to come back to his memory making his body heated up again. He went back to his room and decided to change to his uniform and would wash his face after Yuki come out from the bathroom. 

They practically almost ran to school. As much as Kyo didn’t care about school, he still hated the thought of getting into trouble. It was all too troublesome for him. They finally breathed in relief when they got into school just in time. 

When they finally got into class, the three of them relaxed themselves into their chairs. Kyo was resting half of his body on his desk. He tends to feel gloomy anytime he couldn’t wake up early and did his usual morning runs first. It was a part of his routine that he rarely breaks. The teacher had already begun her lessons but Kyo was lost in thoughts. He saw Yuki reaching down to a pen he dropped by the side of his table. He could see Yuki’s skinny yet strong fingers with veins popping out of his wrist from that fair complexion of his. He smacked himself in the forehead. He wouldn’t even care about Yuki what more looking into his direction but there he was doing exactly just that. Yuki took a glance at him and smiled to himself. He had been noticing Kyo staring at him from earlier. 

When recess time arrived, it was the usual chaos. Tohru would be dragged by Uotani and Hanajima followed by Hatsuharu and Momiji who wouldn’t stop following Tohru around. Kakeru would wait for Yuki. Usually Hayato would follow along but since the break up, he hasn’t been showing up in front of Yuki much. However, on that day, he showed up again. He and Yuki was back to being good friends again despite splitting up. He would playfully ruffled Yuki’s hair and Kakeru would come in between them poking them at their sides. Kyo felt that intense burning feeling in him creeping up again. That same feeling when he first found out about Hayato. It irritated him. It irritated him even more because he didn’t know why he was feeling that way.

He quickly took his way up to the roof. Yuki noticed that he was gone suddenly and knew Kyo had gone up to the top place again on the school’s building where the water tank was at. He excused himself and decided to go find Kyo. Just as he thought, he was there on the top leaning against the railing looking down. He didn’t notice Yuki until he came beside him. 

“Geesh! You damn rat. Don’t sneak up on people like that!” 

“You have such weak cat senses.” Yuki just chuckled at him. 

“What are you doing here anyway? Go away!” 

Yuki was quite taken aback by his tone. It was not the usual fighting tone this time. Still, he tried to answer back calmly. 

“It was too crowded that’s why I came here.” 

“Oh, yeah?” Kyo replied back sarcastically. “I thought you would enjoy having spent time with that good ol’ boyfriend of yours and that crack-head friend who constantly wants to hook you two up together.” 

Yuki’s eyes were wide open at that. His mouth gaping in shocked at what Kyo just said. He couldn’t believe what he just told Yuki too. He realised how it sounded like. 

“I mean- nevermind!” 

“Kyo… are you jealous of Haya or something?” 

Kyo punched the railing which dented it a bit but not too obvious. 

“Don’t be sprouting bullshit now! If we weren’t in the school ground, this railing here would have been your head!” 

Yuki just smirked at him slyly instead of being intimidated by his threats. He grabbed Kyo’s collar with both of his hands pulling him closer. 

“What the fuck! Let me go!”

“Shh… we’re in school grounds.” Yuki placed his lips on his and kissed him lightly. Kyo was shocked but kissed him back slowly too. 

Yuki let him go when he felt Kyo’s tensed body became relaxed. Yuki smiled and ran a thumb on Kyo’s lower lip. 

“Kyo, breath. Let’s get back to class.” 

Kyo let go of his breath he didn’t know he was holding. He let Yuki walked few steps further ahead before putting a hand on his chest. It was pounding madly. It was like as if he just ran a marathon. Only this time, he was running a marathon in Yuki’s head. 

~.~.~

Yuki was walking back home kicking some random rocks along the way. It was yet another tiring day at the student council meeting. Since it was about to be the New Year soon and school term will end and graduation will begin in about two month’s time, they had been busy preparing for the upcoming year. 

When he got into the house, he was shocked to see Kazuma and Shigure helping a very weak looking Kyo up the staircase while Hatori was packing his doctor’s briefcase. 

“What happened!?” 

“Oh, hi there, Yuki. Come sit down.” Hatori pushed his bag at a side and asked Yuki to sit in front of him. Yuki was still frowning but sat down anyway while glancing up at the stairs where Kyo was now out of sight. 

“Is everything okay?” 

“Everything is fine. Nothing to be alarmed about. Right, you wouldn’t know though.” 

“Know what?” 

“Well, since Kyo had just started living here last year, he hasn’t gotten his usual injections. You see, having the cat monster-”

“STOP SAYING MONSTER!” Yuki interrupted loudly which shocked both Hatori and himself. 

“Sorry, I mean, the other part of the cat’s spirit tend to make him overwhelmed and sometimes it tends to make him vulnerable. The injection is to make sure he doesn’t get too weak until he falls sick.”

“But I thought the juzu beads…?”

“That helps to keep it from coming out. The injections is to keep it from, well I don’t know how to put it. It helps to keep it from not clawing from the insides. The old ancestors that had the cat spirits eventually grew weaker and their bodies succumbed to many diseases. That is, until a few generations back that a medicine was discovered. Of course it wasn’t in injection form but taken orally. This is faster and not so hard to swallow.” 

Yuki hung his head low down not sure how to process this new piece of information. It is bad enough to be living with any kind of zodiac spirits but to also have one that makes you physically sick is another thing. 

Just then, Kazuma and Shigure came down and joined them. Yuki managed a warm smile at Kazuma. He always had a calm expression that Yuki loved to see. He’s like that friendly headmaster every student can love and confide in. 

“Yuki, I’m following Kazuma and Hatori to the main house for a while. Tohru is out grocery shopping. I sent her out for that. Do you mind keeping watch on Kyo? Haa san said the side effects of the medicine will either make him really drowsy or confused or hallucinate a bit.” 

When they left the house, Yuki went up to find Kyo in his room groaning while lying on the bed with his head buried in the pillow. He closed the door and sat on the bed facing him. 

“Kyo, are you okay?” Yuki kneaded his head with his fingers. He noticed that his soft orange hair was growing longer. 

“My head’s pounding.” Kyo mumbled from his pillow and turned towards Yuki. He was still feeling groggy from the shot. He saw Yuki’s lap and decided that it was the most comfortable place to rest his head on. 

Yuki was shocked at that but he readjusted himself so Kyo could feel comfortable. They stayed that way for quite some time. Kyo’s eyes were shut tight and he stopped groaning from the headache. He didn’t want to move himself but his legs were starting to cramp up and he was still in his uniform. He tried to move a bit grabbing a pillow to place Kyo’s head on but he stirred and snuggled up to Yuki even more. The sound of the door opening downstairs and some plastic rustling alarmed him. He quickly but gently moved making Kyo sleep on the pillow instead. 

However, Kyo was quick to grab Yuki’s arm as he was getting down the bed. 

“Stay… please. Yu…ki.” Kyo slurred while his eyes were still shut close. 

Yuki went and whispered near his ear. “I’ll be back, Kyo. Rest first.” 

“P..r..o..mise?” 

He almost chuckled to see a child-like Kyo in front of him. It was a very rare sight. He slipped a pinky finger to Kyo’s pinky and shook it lightly. 

“Yes, I promise.” 

~.~.~

Yuki went downstairs to help Tohru out with the groceries and help her cook after changing his clothes. He peeked at Kyo from time to time and saw that he was fast asleep but occasionally stirring at times. 

He closed the door behind him and was startled by Tohru when he turned around. 

“Ah-! Sorry, Yuki. I didn’t mean to scare you.” 

“It’s okay. I was just too distracted.” 

“How is Kyo now? He’s just having a headache?” 

Yuki didn’t know exactly how to answer that. Even Shigure decided not to let her know anything yet because she might get very worried. However, he felt like she deserves to know something about it even if not fully since she had always been there from the moment she found out about their curse. 

“Tohru, it’s quite difficult to explain everything but… let’s just say that Kyo is feeling under the weather a little bit due to his zodiac curse but he’ll be fine soon.” 

Seeing Tohru’s worried expression, he patted her head gently.

“Don’t worry, I’ll bring his dinner up to him. Let’s eat for now.” 

Although he told her not to worry, but even he himself couldn’t eat properly without thinking about Kyo. They continued to make small chats over dinner and he tried to stay on in the conversation politely. He excused himself and took Kyo’s share of dinner and went up. Tohru had made a much special porridge for him filled with delicious fried fish strips. 

Yuki tried to turn the knob at Kyo’s door but it was locked. He tried knocking on the door. 

“Kyo? Open up. I have something here for you.” He could hear some shuffling noises in the room and the door opened after a while. 

“What is it?”

“Dinner.” Yuki pushed his way in before Kyo could say anything. 

“I don’t feel like eating.” 

“Come, sit down here.” Yuki motioned him to sit in front of him on the bed. 

Kyo eyed suspiciously at Yuki but sat down anyway. His head was still feeling heavy. It felt like he had a weird dream earlier about Yuki in his room. Or so he thought. He wasn’t sure if it was just a dream. Everything seemed blur to him like a cross between dream and reality and was wondering if this is one of them as Yuki dipped a spoonful of porridge and put it in front of Kyo’s face just hovering it in front of him until he opened his mouth. Yuki continued feeding him until the bowl was half empty when Kyo stopped him. 

“No, more. I’m feeling full already. If I take anything more, I might puke.” 

Yuki then put the bowl on the desk beside him and looked at Kyo. 

“How’s your headache now?” 

“Still heavy but it’s fine I guess.” 

Yuki was relief that he felt better but somehow, he missed the earlier Kyo that would depend on him and was very clingy. But still he tried again. 

“Come here, Kyo.” He went to the middle of the bed pulling Kyo near him making him sleep on his lap.

“What are you-!?” 

Yuki quickly threaded Kyo’s head like he did earlier. He relaxed himself eventually nestling into Yuki’s lap. He could have sworn he felt Kyo purred. 

“Feeling better?” 

“Ngh~” 

Kyo just lied down and eventually turning himself with his face now turned towards Yuki as he continued to massaged his head. Yuki smelt like fresh shampoo and even his clothes smelt like new laundry. He wondered if he himself had showered today. He couldn’t remember everything that happened after the shot Hatori gave him. The thought of shower and Yuki so close him, made him blush again. He didn’t know when he started to feel this way towards Yuki. He never thought he would. 

“Yuki?”

“Yes, Kyo?” 

“Why are you doing this?” 

“What do you mean? Massaging your head?” 

“Mhm. That and well, yeah. Why do you care?” 

Yuki stopped for a while and Kyo wondered if it was the wrong thing to ask. Whatever Yuki was doing, he didn’t want him to stop. He then continued to massage his head and Kyo felt himself breathe in relief again. 

“I care because, I guess I just do. You don’t think I actually hate you do you? I don’t want you dead.” Yuki gave a light laugh at him.

“I don’t know. Do you?” 

“No. Definitely not. You?” 

“… No.” 

Kyo slid his hand under Yuki’s shirt and brought it up. Seeing that Yuki didn’t stop him, he kissed his pale stomach. Yuki bent down and kissed his lips instead. 

“Kyo, rest tonight. You need to sleep well.” 

Kyo groaned at that but he did feel a little worn out and his body was aching still. 

“Yuki, I don’t know what the fuck is happening but-”

He stopped while looking at Yuki’s puzzled face. He was rubbing Kyo’s head while he was still on his lap. 

“Yes?” 

“I don’t want it to stop.” 

Yuki was smiling wide at what Kyo just said. He knew Kyo meant more than just his wonderful head massage. He kissed Kyo’s forehead and kissed him on the lips again a few times. Kyo felt his bulge growing bigger and wrapped his arms around Yuki’s neck. He was biting Yuki’s lips in between kisses. He wanted Kyo to rest first but somehow he couldn’t help it himself. 

“Kyo, we should stop now.” His breath was getting heavier by the second. 

“Why?” 

“You… need to rest.” Yuki was finding it hard to resist now especially when Kyo was kissing his neck. 

“I can rest later.” Kyo mumbled down his neck. Yuki was struggling a little bit but that turned him on even more to see him squirming. 

He pushed Yuki down on the bed and went above him. He saw the burning in Kyo’s eyes. It was lit up in a way he had never seen before. His eyes shone. The only other time he had seen those eyes was whenever they fought physically but to see those same expression mounted with a smirk, it was the first time. 

Kyo held both of Yuki’s hands with his and pressed his lips hard on his soft pinkish lips. While he was busy kissing, his other hand pulled Yuki’s shirt up. He shuddered as he felt Kyo’s warm hand sliding in and squeezing his left nipple. Kyo broke the kiss and took out his shirt. Yuki was in awe at his breath taking body. It always seemed strong no matter how sick he got. While he was staring at Kyo’s body, he pushed Yuki’s shirt up and took it off. He went on top of Yuki again pushing his whole weight down on his skinny body. 

Yuki reached down for Kyo’s pants and opened up the zipper of his jeans. He rolled Kyo over so that he was on top of him this time. He pulled out the jeans and pulled down his boxers revealing a very hard cock right in front of him. 

“Yuki, what are you…?” 

“Shh…” 

He licked the tip of his cock and Kyo gave a loud satisfied grunt. Yuki then took Kyo’s whole shaft in his mouth making him arched his back. Kyo put a fist in his mouth to stop himself from making anymore noises. He suddenly got up and managed to yank Yuki’s head away as he poured his load out all over him. 

When Kyo plopped on the bed to take a breather, Yuki suddenly crawl on the bed. He put his finger in Kyo’s mouth making him suck on it and continue to slip in another two fingers until it’s all wet. The steamed look on Kyo’s face turned him on ever more. He took out his fingers from his mouth and slowly rubbed the entrance of Kyo’s rear end. 

“W..wait! Wha-!?” 

Yuki smiled boldly at Kyo’s panicked look. He didn’t stop even as Kyo was flinching but started to relaxed himself. He pushed a finger in gently and out again while Kyo squirmed. Yuki kept the same motion until more of his fingers were able to go in and Kyo was more relaxed. 

“Kyo, just relax okay?” 

Before he could answer Yuki, he eased his whole cock into him making him jolt. Kyo held on to Yuki’s back clawing him almost in a cat-like manner. Kyo felt another wave of shocked hit him again as he felt Yuki inside of him deeper. His mouth frantically searching for Yuki’s lips kissing and biting it. He practically moaned in Yuki’s mouth but careful enough to muffled out the sounds. After a while, Yuki pulled out and plopped on Kyo both breathing heavily. Kyo’s tanned skin didn’t make him look as flushed as Yuki did but he was definitely very much as flustered. 

“You okay, Kyo?” 

“Yeah… I’m fine. Listen, erm, do you want to sleep here tonight?” 

“I’d love to but I don’t want us to get caught. I’m going to bathe. You should to and get some sleep.” 

Yuki gave a small peck on Kyo’s forehead and messily got dressed again to get back to his own room. Kyo lied down on the bed watching Yuki closed the door behind him. Kyo felt sticky all over and he felt his ass cheeks burning. He pulled the blanket covering his face and grunted in embarrassment. 

“What the fuck!? That wasn’t a dream???” The confusion effect of his medicine was beginning to wear down and he felt more and more aware of what just happened between them. He didn’t want to admit how good he felt. Medicine or not, the whole situation was definitely new to him. He gave another loud groan to think that Yuki was the one to top him instead of the other way round. He closed his face with his hands despite being alone in the room.


End file.
